Pranks
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Series of one-shots about Orgy members making pranks. Mostly Axel and Demyx. Ideas welcomed!
1. Too many pranks leads into problems

A/N:This is the first part of Pranks. I have to warn that my updating is quite slow so please, hang in there. Currently I'm having 14 written parts for this story and each story is one-shot and have no relation to other stories unless said so. I will inform if I have taken up someone's idea and written a story. And I really wish for ideas of pranks that the Orgy (mainly Ax and Dem) could do since I'm seriously bad at making up pranks!! Hope you enjoy the story! Thank you!

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters or the places. Just the idea of the story!

----------------------

**Too many pranks lead to problems**

For the past month Demyx had been the laughing stock for the whole Organization. Mostly the one to be "thanked" for it was Axel. He had taken Demyx as his target on pranks and there was at least one prank for each day but eventually it had ended up on nearly whole time thing. The latest thing happened in the morning on the breakfast, the toy spider in the food -prank. And that was when Demyx finally had it. "That's it! I'm not talking to you anymore, Axel!" Demyx shouted while storming out of the kitchen.

"Hey, that one wasn't mine!" Axel shouted. It hadn't been his idea or his doing but Demyx didn't care. Axel had been behind most of the pranks so eventually it didn't matter who did it since Demyx would blame Axel for it. Once Demyx had slammed his door shut Axel glared at the other members. "Okay, who did it?" Axel asked slightly angrily.

"Oh, come on. Are you trying to put the blame on someone else, huh?" Marluxia asked smirking. Axel gritted his teeth and wished he'd get a practise against the flower-guy. Xemnas sighed. The pranks had gone too far.

Xemnas stood up and gave a short letter to Axel. "Eight, get Nine and get this done." He sighed and left the room. Axel opened the letter and groaned. This was so not going to be easy mission since Demyx wouldn't want anything to do with him.

Still, orders were orders and Demyx did go with Axel to the mission. They walked through the streets in silence. Demyx was still seething with rage and whenever Axel tried to say something, Demyx snapped at him. And Axel flinched a little and went quiet.

After few hours of searching Axel had a feeling that they were followed. He looked behind but there was nothing. "Dem, I think we're followed." Axel told to the Nocturne. Demyx gritted his teeth.

"I'm not falling for that one, Axel! So shut up already!" Demyx shouted angrily and glared at him. Axel recoiled a little but kept on telling that they were followed. Demyx turned around with blazing eyes. "SHUT UP! I've had enough of your stupid pranks, Axel! So quit it already!" Demyx shouted and stormed off leaving Axel quite shocked to his place.

"But I swear! This isn't a prank!" Axel shouted back while nearly running after him. "Come on, Dem! How many times have I made a prank during a mission?" Axel tried desperately. Demyx stopped dead on his tracks and brought his hand to his face while thinking.

"Let me think, Axel... You did one in Pride Lands, two in Atlantica, five in Halloween town, at least three in that darn unnamed world... I kinda can't remember time when you DIDN'T do a prank!" Demyx shouted in rage. Axel flinched and chuckled nervously. The Nocturne turned around and stormed off again leaving the red-head to his place.

After some time of walking Demyx dug the map from his pocket and glared at it. "Finally. It's this way if you're interested, Axel." Demyx said and turned around to check on Axel. But the red-head wasn't there. "Great one, Axel, just great! I'm not coming after you just so you know! I'll fucking handle this darn mission and leave, so if you're not with me when I leave, then fine! Stay here all you want!" Demyx shouted not caring whether Axel heard him or not. After that he turned around again and headed down one of the alleys.

The alley wasn't long and ended up on a dead-end. "Just perfect. The darn mission is a god damn fake one too..." Demyx grumbled angrily and kicked the closest rock. The rock hit the wall and bounced from it to the left one... And the rock hit one particular tile. The wall right in front of Demyx lowered down revealing a dark stairs down. Demyx was startled. "Wow..." He breathed in awe, looked around, shrugged and started carefully to walk the staircase down. Axel still wasn't with him.

The fire wielder had been right. They had been followed but that realisation came a little bit too late. Demyx had just snapped at him and turned around when two guys came right behind Axel. The red-head didn't have time to do a thing, or shout since other one of the two had his hand over Axel's mouth, before some kind of syringe was struck into his arm. Axel fell unconscious and he was dragged away. Demyx never saw it nor heard it.

Demyx had the hood on to blend in into the shadows. He really didn't want to be found out. Once he reached the end of the staircase, the way divided into three. One led to left and to a clearing, the one right in front of him went up and the one on his right led further down. Pondering for a while, Demyx decided to go up. Maybe he could find something from higher. Or maybe he could see to the clearing more easily.

Demyx came to a round area. There was a huge hole in the middle of the place and there were lots and lots of doors on the walls. Looking around, Demyx was sure it to be cleared before he walked to the railing and looked down. What he saw was more than shocking. _"Axel?"_ Demyx questioned in his head and counted at least twenty dark clad people in the clearing. _"This definitely isn't a prank..."_ Demyx thought while looking around the room and hoping he could come up with a plan.

The people in the clearing were talking. "How long before he wakes up?" One of them asked. The one closest to a pillar that was on opposite to the place where they could come in to the clearing seemed to be a leader. He turned around to see the huge rock table where Axel was lying on. The red head had his legs and hands handcuffed to the sides. The one who had talked was next to Axel and had a knife on his hands.

"Patience, my friend. He should wake up inside five minutes. The ceremony will start when the midnight comes." He stated and turned around to look at the golden cross in the pillar. The thing had a ruby in the middle and adorned with sapphires.

Axel started to wake up on the rock. "Ouch, my head..." He muttered and tried to turn to his side and bring his hand to his forehead just to realise that he was tied up. "The hell?" He asked while trying to get free and noticing all of the people around him.

"Ah, our sacrifice has woken up." The leader said and turned around. He gestured to the cross and then to the roof which had a hole in it. "When the midnight and the full moon rise, we shall see if he is a Nobody or a human." He continued.

"Um... What's gonna happen if I'm a Nobody...? Not that I'd be one..." Axel asked slightly worried. The one from earlier came right next to him with the knife and smirked. He carefully placed it to Axel's shoulder and drew a short cut towards his hand. Axel gasped slightly.

"Well, if you're a Nobody, you'll die. If you're a human, there's nothing to worry about." He said while pulling the knife off. Axel nodded. This so wasn't going to be good one.

Demyx heard it all and checked real fast the time from his clock. _"Oh, darn it... Ten minutes to midnight..."_ Demyx thought while slightly panicking. _"And I need to get that cross with us too... Okay, time to find some water."_ Demyx thought while walking around the round balcony and listening carefully to the sounds just in case he'd find unoccupied room. Sighing and knowing that the time was running, Demyx just opened a door.

In the room there was a quite beautiful woman. Demyx gulped. _"Oh no..."_ The woman stood up from the bed and smirked while walking to Demyx. Demyx gulped once again. "Uh... Sorry, I was just looking for a bathroom..." Demyx said and blushed a little.

The woman pulled Demyx fully inside and closed the door. "Well, now... Haven't seen you around..." She murmured and continued: "Each room has a bathroom. Now..." She pushed the Nocturne against a wall with a grin and Demyx knew exactly what was gonna happen.

"Eh... You know... To make sure we're not bothered I'd like to suggest something." Demyx said while desperately trying to figure out a way to get her out of the room. She gave him a questioning look. "Um... You could go to cause some havoc down there to make sure no-one comes up. You know, keeping them busy from not noticing us missing and all..." Demyx tried with a sly smile.

The woman pulled off and wondered for a while. "You know, that sounds perfect. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." She said, gave a quick kiss to Demyx and waving left the room. Demyx sighed in relief and started to search for a bathroom. Once he located it, he took up a glass and filled it with water.

After that he went back outside, checked that the coast was clear and went as close to the cross as possible. He did a small watery puddle onto the floor and started to tap his fingers in a rhythm. _"I can't call my Sitar to get water out so this gotta work. Can't do too huge clones either."_ Demyx thought while the water clones rose from the water. "Fetch the cross." Demyx whispered his command to most of the clones but he took one off of the group. "You go to get Axel freed. Tell him not to move nor show that he's free. I'll handle the rest of it." Demyx told to the last one and the water clone left to different way than most of his friends. Now, Demyx couldn't do anything else than hope that he could handle this in time.

The woman did manage to get some panic into the clearing. No-one realised that the cross was being stolen nor that Axel was being freed from the handcuffs. _"Great work with the feint. I just hope I can do this in time."_ Demyx thought while watching the happenings. The small water clones got the cross off of its place and brought it to Demyx. The Nocturne put the cross straight to his pocket and dismissed the water clones except for the one trying to free Axel.

Axel was quite surprised about the wet spot next to his ear. "Don't do a thing. Master Nocturne has sent me to free you. If they realise you're free, you're dead. So don't move until Master Nocturne is here. Once I'm done with the handcuffs, boil me off." The water clone whispered to Axel before leaving that spot to work on the handcuffs. Axel was little confused but didn't move.

"The cross is gone!" The leader shouted in shock when he looked back to the pillar after he got most of the people calmed down. Everyone stared at the empty spot on the pillar. "This is disgrace! Our sacred cross has been stolen!" The leader shouted and turned around to face his group members. "Find the thief!" He commanded.

The woman came back to the railing quite shocked too. "Did you hear? The cross is gone!" She nearly shouted when she saw Demyx. Demyx faked a shocked look and nodded.

"That's terrible. I didn't see a thing but I don't think that someone would've gotten in. It must be inside thing. I suggest you go and tell them to check everyone's pockets. Someone will turn out to be a thief." Demyx said and shook his head in defeat. She nodded and went back down. Demyx grinned after she was gone. Now, he just had to wait for a sign.

And eventually the small amount of mist was his sign. _"Finally, dunno how long I could've kept up with this."_ Demyx thought, walked to the wall and started to run towards the railing. He jumped over it and called out some water to soften his landing. "Sorry to ruin the party but I'm taking him out of here!" Demyx shouted with a grin while dragging Axel up from the rock and started to run towards the stairs.

"Get them!" The leader shouted and the group started to follow the two Nobodies. Demyx had a firm grip on Axel's wrist while running up the stairs. They came to the dead-end and Axel looked a little worried.

"Dem, sorry to say this but I think we're trapped." Axel said while turning around to face the people. Demyx just chuckled and let his hands fly across the rocky surface of the walls. Checking behind him while hearing the people shout, Demyx just kicked the rock wall.

_"Shit! That hurt!"_ Demyx thought while yelping in slight pain, but luckily he had managed to hit the right place. The wall fell from its place. "Come on!" Demyx shouted, took a grip on Axel's wrist and started to run through the corridors. Axel stumbled behind him while Demyx led them through the city before turning to another dark alley.

Demyx created a dark portal, yanked Axel forward right in front of himself and ran through the portal. They stumbled to the living room in Castle That Never Was. Axel fell to his back while Demyx made a somersault right over him and landed to his feet. "Do what you want Axel, but I'm going to report to Superior." Demyx said while creating a dark portal and leaving.

"Hey, wait!" Axel shouted and jumped right after him. They came out in front of Superiors door and Demyx knocked on it. He didn't even glance at Axel but just walked in after he heard Superior call them.

"Ah, Nine and Eight. Nice to see you made it." Superior said while they walked in. "So, did you managed to handle the mission?" Xemnas continued and nodded to them. Demyx dug the golden cross with jewelled adorning. "Great work. So, how did the mission go? You two didn't make pranks, did you?" Xemnas asked while taking the cross from Demyx.

"Sir, only pranks made was to the group of people who had that." Demyx answered and continued: "The mission was quite easy actually. Nothing bad happened." Xemnas nodded and dismissed them quite soon. Demyx just nodded and walked away. Axel was little surprised but left with Demyx.

"You didn't tell what really happened." Axel stated carefully. He still wasn't sure if Demyx was mad at him. Demyx sighed and stopped walking. He turned to look at Axel still slightly angry.

"I haven't forgiven you, Axel. Just get that cut healed and leave me alone." Demyx said, turned around and kept on walking. Axel sighed but followed Demyx none the less.

"Um... Thanks for not telling me out." Axel whispered sadly. Demyx sighed and stopped walking again. He glared at Axel and sighed.

"I wasn't telling a lie. Compared to some of the missions, this did go quite easily." Demyx said, sighed and leaned against the wall. "Just get the cut healed...." Demyx whispered and closed his eyes. A small grin was starting to play on his lips and he chuckled a little. "You know... I got one really cool prank in my mind. You wanna be part of it?" Demyx asked and Axel nodded quite eagerly. "There's only one thing, though." Demyx continued while raising his hands up.

"And what's that?" Axel asked slightly suspicious about it. Demyx chuckled again and eyed Axel for a while. "Come on! I want to hear it!" Axel nearly shouted getting Demyx to laugh.

"I just want you to secure my back. I really don't want to get caught." Demyx stated and Axel nodded. "You promise me not leave me behind?" Demyx asked still not fully trusting on Axel.

"Of course! If someone is caught then it's both or then only me. You'll get off the hook for sure!" Axel reassured him. Demyx nodded. He thought for a while to really make sure his plan then started to whisper it out to Axel. "Oh, this is so getting great!" Axel said while grinning. "I swear you won't be left in the clutches of the female devil." Axel promised while referring to Larxene.

-------------------

A/N: Hope to get reviews for my story and ideas for pranks. If you don't want it to be Axel and Demyx (or just other one) then, please, tell me who is up to making the prank and who is the victim! Thank you!!


	2. Fooling

A/N:The first part came up to me when I thought 'bout people doing too many pranks and what that would lead into. Yet, this one just came off about how they're always told that they don't have feelings and all that.

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters or the places. Just the idea of the story!

----------------------

FOOLING

"Alright, Axel, proof me again that we can't feel." Demyx said slightly irritated. He turned towards the red head and sighed. Axel rolled his eyes. He couldn't count anymore how many times they had gone through this same conversation.

"We're Nobodies. We don't have a heart, which leads us to not having emotions. Got it memorized?" Axel repeated himself with a sigh. "Do we really have to go through this same talk day after day, Demyx?" Demyx just huffed and called out his Sitar. "So, what now? You're gonna play and claim that the music comes from heart, eh?" Axel asked mockingly.

"I'd love to say that, Axel, but... Not this time." Demyx said, glanced once at Axel and then back to his Sitar. He whispered something that Axel couldn't hear and suddenly jumped off of the table he was sitting on and nearly crashed with Axel. Demyx pushed Axel against the wall and asked with nearly scary voice: "You want me to believe we don't have hearts and therefore no feelings?" Axel was little surprised but nodded none the less. Demyx smirked.

He brought the Sitar close to him and while pinning Axel to the wall, he duck one of the three sharp ends of the Sitar into Axel's arm. "Then in your theory you shouldn't feel this..." Demyx said matter-of-factly. Axel was shocked and just stared at the long bleeding cut that Demyx was doing.

"Neither should you be afraid since that's a feeling..." Demyx continued while bringing the bloodied end of the Sitar to Axel's throat. Axel gulped and started to wonder a way out.

"Demyx... Don't do this..." Axel nearly pleaded. The panic was fully evident in Axel's eyes and that got Demyx to smirk even wider. "Dem... Seriously, this isn't anything like you!" Axel said with hint of fear in his voice. Demyx brought the sharp part closer to Axel's throat and the red head closed his eyes. _"Why the hell I can't just hit him off?!?"_ Axel panicked but knew the reason. For Axel, they were friends and he just couldn't bring himself to hurt the musician... And there was something really off on the situation but Axel couldn't understand what...

Demyx started to grin and leaned closer. He kept the sharp part close to Axel's throat but far enough to not hurt. It started to be hard to keep his voice from cracking when he whispered: "Fooled ya!" Right after that he pulled off and started to laugh out loud. Axel was more than surprised. He just blinked at Demyx not understanding what had just happened. Demyx walked to his bed laughing hard. "You really thought I'd kill you?!? Or hurt you on that matter?!?" Demyx laughed from the bed and pointed to Axel's arm. "Did you even feel that?!?" Demyx kept on laughing.

Axel blinked and looked at his arm. There was nothing on it. "How...? Why...? The hell...?" Axel asked not fully understanding what the hell was going on. Demyx started to calm down on the bed and was grinning widely.

Demyx still chuckled a little. "Gotta remember to thank Zexion for the backup. Anyway, I think I just proofed that we do have feelings. Or are you going against it after that little trick?" Demyx stated and stood up. He walked to Axel and hugged him. "Do you really believe that we don't have feelings?" Demyx asked once he pulled off. Axel was still a little off but started to calm down. He even started to chuckle a little.

"Darn, that was really good one. And even if I did believe, which I'm not saying that I did, but I know now for sure that you're right." Axel said while sighing in slight relief. Demyx nodded and walked back to the bed. Axel followed him and sat on the bed after him. "So, what's the occasion for pranking me?" Axel asked with a grin.

"Oh, you know. The usual." Demyx answered airily while lying down on the bed. Axel chuckled. Sure, he had pranked Demyx several times in the past week. "A slight revenge, I guess." Demyx said with a grin and continued: "Be tuned for several more..." Axel chuckled even harder and lay down too.

"Fine by me. Show me what you got." Axel replied and smiled. Now he knew what had been so out of it. If Demyx really had been up to hurting Axel, it would have been seen in his eyes but... Demyx's eyes had been glimmering with mischief not will of hurt. Axel had only freaked out by the sudden attack. Axel sighed, chuckled a little and shook his head. "You really know how to do things once you've figured it out." Axel commented.

Demyx blushed a little and chuckled. "Thanks. I think I've learned it from the best." Demyx answered with a grin. "Well, I'll see you around. Gotta go and thank Zexion for the help." Demyx said while standing up from the bed.

"Hey, just one thing!" Axel shouted after Demyx. The Nocturne stopped and turned around to look at Axel. "What exactly Zexion did do?" Axel asked slightly confused. Demyx chuckled and grinned.

"He did two things. One; the fake cut on your arm and the bloodied Sitar. And two... He took the whole thing to video!" Demyx answered and nearly ran out of the room laughing out loud. Axel blinked before it fully registered. The whole thing was on a video!?! That would not be good! Axel scrambled up from the bed and sped after the musician screaming his name.

-------------------

A/N: Hope to get reviews for my story and ideas for pranks. If you don't want it to be Axel and Demyx (or just other one) then, please, tell me who is up to making the prank and who is the victim! Thank you!!


	3. Backfiring prank

A/N:The first part came up to me when I thought 'bout people doing too many pranks and what that would lead into. Yet, this one just came off about how they're always told that they don't have feelings and all that.

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters or the places.

This idea was from xFairy-of-Twilightx. Thank you!

----------------------

Leaving Demyx alone to Halloween Town isn't a good idea

(A.K.A Backfiring prank)

They were standing in middle of Halloween Town. Demyx was slightly trembling but tried not to show that he was scared. Axel was smirking and sighed then: "Listen, Dem. I forgot one thing. Wait here and try to handle the mission." Demyx just nodded and didn't have time to ask about the mission before the red head was already gone. Demyx sighed and looked around.

After a while of checking the place, he left to walk around the town wondering what they were supposed to do there. _"Maybe just kill few heartless, I suppose..."_ Demyx thought while walking around and wishing he didn't crash up with anything at all. Not even with Heartless.

Axel had come back to the castle. He sneaked back to his room just to see that the room was still wet. _"Well, an hour or so at that world will teach him not to mess with my room..."_ Axel thought miserably while checking the damage. If he was lucky, he would have a room to sleep at night but compared to the amount of water... It was highly unlikely. Axel sighed and created a portal to Twilight Town. In there he went straight to the Clock Tower to watch the sunset.

Demyx had during that time crashed up with several trick-or-treaters. And all of them were happier to scare Demyx than ask for a treat. Demyx had nearly run to the end of the town by that. He stopped running and leaned against a wall to catch his breath. _"Oh, man, I told them I wasn't the right guy for this!"_ Demyx thought sadly.

Suddenly ten or so Heartless appeared right in front of Demyx. Demyx stared in fear at the creatures. "This is so not good...." He muttered while starting to run again. The creatures went right after him. After taking a turn to a clearing, three of the creatures appeared right to Demyx's way and the Nocturne fell to the ground. The Heartless didn't wait. They swarmed up on him and Demyx did anything and everything to get those things off of him.

Right after he got back to his feet, Demyx ran again. He hid into a small and dark shaft. Luckily the small creatures ran past him and Demyx sighed in relief. But that was short lived...

Axel checked the clock and portaled back to Halloween Town. _"Well, it's time to fetch that scaredy-cat and get the mission done."_ Axel thought while walking around the town calling for Demyx. _"Where the hell he could be?"_ He started to get slightly worried since he hadn't seen or heard a thing of his friend. Suddenly a scream cut through the air. Axel stopped to his place in shock... Before he ran straight to where the sound came from.

Demyx had a feeling he wasn't alone in the dark place. He had stayed at the door just in case he had to run off again. But he had forgotten to check his back. One of the bigger Heartless crept right behind him. The only thing that Demyx did feel was the sharp pain in his back. And he screamed.

Axel came to the clearing quite fast. "Demyx?" He questioned when the Nocturne staggered out of the small shack. Axel was more than worried when the musician fell to ground and a huge Heartless with bloodied claw came out of the shack. "DEMYX!" Axel shouted, took out his Chakrams and ran straight to his fallen friend while throwing both of his weapons at the offending monster.

The creature was strangely enough easy to get rid of. Once the threat was gone, Axel came to Demyx's side. "Dem, hang in there. I'll get you out of here!" Axel said worriedly while carefully lifting Demyx up. "Shit, I shouldn't have left you here... That was the stupidest thing to do..." Axel muttered slightly angrily.

"You got things done, Ax?" Demyx asked quietly. Axel was slightly startled. "Axel?" Demyx asked worriedly but Axel didn't meet his eyes. Demyx drew away from Axel with some difficulty and in slight uneasiness. "Axel, what did you do?" Demyx asked suspiciously.

Axel sighed. "I left you here without a reason... Well, except that you've flooded my room for the past three days!" Axel snapped right off and looked at Demyx. Demyx was shocked. He stared at Axel and backed off few steps.

"How could you? You know that I'm scared in here! And I haven't been in your room for the past week! I've had a mission for nearly each darn day! How could you do this to me?!?" Demyx shouted while still backing away. He didn't even notice that he had started to cry. Demyx just couldn't believe that Axel could do something like that.

Axel was at loss of words. "Demyx... I..." He sighed and tried to get closer to Demyx but the Nocturne just backed off. "Demyx, please, we gotta get you out of here..." Axel tried carefully but Demyx just shook his head. Suddenly he stopped and looked towards the town. "Demyx, please..." Axel tried again but was cut off by Demyx.

"Shut up!" Demyx snapped and raised his other hand. Axel was shocked. He tried to say something but Demyx just hushed him. "Be quiet and listen..." Demyx hissed, turned around in fear and started to back off. He passed Axel, called out his Sitar and whispered: "I don't like this..." Axel was shocked. He called out his Chakrams and looked towards the same way where Demyx was looking at.

It didn't take long before a huge Heartless came out of hiding. Axel was little shocked. "Never thought them to get that big..." He whispered but readied for the fight. Demyx on the other hand had frozen from fear. Axel glanced once at him, sighed and rolled his eyes before he slapped Demyx. The Nocturne seemed to snap out of it for a while. "I really would like the help in here, you know." Axel stated before he ran to fight the enemy.

Demyx blinked few times but stared in horror as Axel ran to fight. "That's... That's not a good idea..." Demyx whispered but stayed on his spot and watched the fight. Axel seemed to do quite well against the Heartless until the creature managed to strike Axel against a wall of close by house. "Axel!" Demyx shouted in fear but still couldn't force himself to move in into the fight.

Axel stood up slightly shaking but that was as far as he could get. The creature struck him again and Axel hit against a three. Demyx screamed his name again but Axel was too stunned this time to get up again. The creature started to walk towards them.

Demyx looked from Axel to the creature and back. _"Axel, get up! Please, get up!"_ Demyx prayed but realised that the red head wouldn't be up before it would be too late. The Heartless seemed to ignore Demyx fully and was just going to fight against Axel. "NO!" Demyx yelled and ran straight between the creature and Axel.

Demyx ignored the pain in his back and the fear to concentrate in the fight. He played his Sitar as hard as he could but nothing seemed to affect on the creature. The attacks seemed to slow it a little but the Heartless kept on coming.

Axel woke up to the music and stared in slight fear how Demyx was trying to fight against the creature. "Dem?" Axel asked while getting up. Demyx just nodded and tried not to mess up on the music. "Demyx, get the hell out of here! Move! Run off! Do anything but that!" Axel shouted but Demyx didn't listen. And before Axel could do or say a word more, the Heartless had come close enough.

"Oh, shit..." Demyx whispered when he noticed that the creature readied to strike. The hit came fast and hard. Demyx flew through the air and hit the ground hard. The Sitar slid quite far from Demyx. Axel stared in shock and prayed to see Demyx get up but the Nocturne didn't move at all.

"DEMYX!" Axel shouted, ignored the creature and ran straight to his friend. The Sitar had already vanished into water but Demyx still didn't move. "Oh, hell, Dem... Wake up!" Axel yelled while lifting Demyx from the ground. The Nocturne was unconscious which made Axel even more worried. "Don't you dare to die, Dem..." Axel whispered, turned to the creature and shouted: "You'll be dead! I swear to kill you!" After that he created a dark portal and left back to the castle with the unconscious Nocturne.

They came out in Vexen's room. Luckily Vexen happened to be there and Axel explained the whole thing without leaving a thing off. Vexen didn't approve what Axel had done but healing Demyx was more important at the moment. Axel fetched Zexion to help Vexen.

Once the Superior found out about what had happened, the mission was redone. Axel volunteered to handle the mission. Roxas followed him without questions. The mission was just to find out how many and how hard Heartless were at the world. Fighting them never was the deal.

The two of them walked from roof to roof checking the Heartless but Axel was looking for one in particularly. When he did find the creature, he told Roxas to wait there and Axel attacked the creature from behind and high. He jumped straight off to its shoulders, hit his Chakram to the creatures back and slid down. "This is for nearly killing Demyx!" Axel shouted in anger and attacked the Heartless time after time again. Once the creature had gone back to darkness in black smoke, Axel grinned and leaned against the wall. "I told you I'll get you." He whispered and looked up when he heard the sound of dark portal. Roxas came out and didn't look too happy.

"The hell that was about?" Roxas asked slightly angrily. "I though we were supposed to check the amount of Heartless and not kill them!" Roxas shouted. Axel only grinned and portaled back to the roof. Roxas didn't get an answer from the red head but the rest of the mission went well.

Once they returned to the castle, Axel left Roxas to handle the explaining to Superior. The red head went straight off to the Infirmary and sat next to Demyx. Demyx was awake and quite happy to see Axel. "Hey. So, how the mission went?" Demyx asked from him.

"Quite well." Axel replied with a nod. "So, how are you?" Axel asked slightly worriedly.

Demyx grinned and chuckled a little: "Better compared to the time in the Halloween Town." Axel just nodded with a sigh. "You know, Ax... At those times when I have had a chance to sleep in my room, your room has been feeling slightly _chilly_..." Demyx said musingly. Axel blinked and started to think about it. Now, when he did think about the whole thing, he did recall that his room had been colder than before. He had thought it be about the water but then again...

"God damn it! I really am sorry, Dem. You never were my target and I realise it now." Axel said while understanding who really had been behind the prank. Demyx just shrugged with a slight grin. "Any ideas of getting back at him?" Axel asked cunningly.

Demyx thought for a while and nodded. "Yeah, got one idea but I want to be out of here before you do it." Demyx stated.

Axel nodded: "It's a deal. You tell me what is your plan and I do it only after you're healed and out of this room." Demyx nodded back his approval.

-------------------

A/N: Hope to get reviews for my story and ideas for pranks. If you don't want it to be Axel and Demyx (or just other one) then, please, tell me who is up to making the prank and who is the victim! Thank you!!


	4. Dyeing someone's hair

A/N:So, mainly Demyx is having real bad day but Axel's not having too fun either. Sorry, the prank is actually quite in the end of the story...

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters or the places.

This idea was from both xsweetangel03 and xFairy-of-Twilightx. Thank you!

----------------------

Bad Day

(A.K.A Dyeing someone's hair)

Demyx woke up early that day. He had a feeling that he was going to forget something really important that day but he just couldn't remember what it was. He checked his journal, calendar and everything else to check out what he was missing. Demyx sighed since he couldn't find anything. He also had a feeling that this day wouldn't be too nice.

He checked the clock. There was a starter for the day. He woke up at least an hour earlier than he had wished for. Shrugging he went to bathroom to change up and stopped dead on his track. Someone had broken his mirror. Sighing, Demyx went back to his own room to get changed.

Once he got changed up he started to clean the broken glass pieces. While picking the glass pieces Demyx cut his hand on one of the shards. Cursing he managed to clean the small room and bandage his hand. After that he left to kitchen to make up something to eat.

Demyx managed to cook his breakfast without problems. Yet while eating he did burn his mouth. Sighing Demyx did check the calendar in the kitchen but there was nothing marked for this day for him. Shrugging it off Demyx decided to head for the Hall of Empty Melodies to play his Sitar.

He managed to spend few hours there until the bad luck struck him. One of the strings snapped and cut slightly at his finger. Demyx let the Sitar vanish into water and decided to deal with it later. Luckily the cut didn't bleed, yet he was met with new dilemma. Most of the Organization was still asleep and Demyx didn't have anything to do.

Thinking for a while Demyx eventually came up with an idea. He headed to library to read for a while. Luckily there was the music section for him and there were a lot of books that he hadn't yet had time to check. After choosing a book and taking a good position in the small cushion chair, Demyx started to read.

He did get through at least some twenty pages before he got a paper cut. Demyx cursed his bad luck. He put the bleeding finger to his mouth to stop the bleeding while shutting the book and taking it back to the shelf. After that Demyx headed back to his room to get some kind of small bandage for the bleeding finger.

On the stairs he tripped. Luckily the fall wasn't bad but Demyx sat there for a while. Everything had gone so wrong in few hours already! Sighing Demyx created a dark portal back to his room and bandaged the finger.

He sat to his bed for a while to ponder what he'd do next. Eventually he created a dark portal and went outside. It snowed which did slightly lift Demyx bad mood. Demyx decided to take a short walk in the gently falling snow.

He ended up on a mall. He looked at the huge house for a while before he shrugged and walked inside. Maybe he could find something cool to buy for his friends.

After several hours of walking around and almost losing his faith of finding something, he eventually ended up on the right place. Excited, Demyx wandered in into the small place and it didn't take long before he did find something really cool. Yet, when he came to pay for it, he found that he didn't have enough of money for it. And to make it worse, the cashier didn't accept that he'd come back with more money.

Disappointed, Demyx left the mall and started to wander back to the castle. He wasn't too far from the front door when he slipped on the icy ground. He shrieked a little by the surprise. What he did hate to hear was laughing.

Axel strutted to him still slightly laughing. "That was not funny!" Demyx shouted in verge of tears. The whole day had gone wrong and Demyx was running out of happy attitude.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry..." Axel replied still slightly giggling and was going to help Demyx up but the Nocturne refused. "What's wrong?" Axel asked getting slightly worried.

Demyx sighed sadly and closed his eyes. "Everything." He whispered sadly and sat up. "The whole day has gone wrong!" He shouted and lay back down on the cold snow. Axel stared at his friend slightly shocked. Demyx sighed. "Sorry. I shouldn't snap at you. You've done nothing wrong..."

Axel sighed too and sat down next to his friend. "Actually... My day hasn't gone too well either..." He told out, looked around and took the hood off. Demyx had been slightly wondering why Axel had the hood on. The Nocturne stared at Axel's hair for quite long while before he started to laugh. The once fiery red hair was now electric blue. Axel grimaced and took the hood back up.

"What... What happened?" Demyx asked through his laughing. "Did someone change the shampoo or something?" Demyx continued. Axel sighed.

"I think someone dyed it while I slept." Axel stated. "And before you ask, the reason is that my darn pillow was blue!" Axel continued before Demyx could ask a thing. Demyx nodded quietly. "I think we should get back inside before you freeze." Axel said, stood up and helped his friend up too. Demyx nodded and the two of them went back inside.

They went different ways at the living room. Axel left to try and find who had dyed his hair and Demyx headed to kitchen. He was starting to get hungry.

Demyx had missed one thing while being out; the blood-chilling scream that Axel had let out when he found that his hair had been dyed.

When Demyx came to kitchen, most of the Organization was there. "Number Nine." The Superior called out. Demyx gulped. This didn't sound too good. "Where have you been? You were supposed to cook today!" Xemnas roared. Demyx flinched. So that was what he had forgotten. Gulping, Demyx started to find a way to say sorry.

"It's my fault, Superior." Came a cool reply from the door. Demyx looked behind himself to find Axel standing there. "I asked Demyx along today and the two of us ate outside. We both forgot it to be his time to cook." Axel stated as casually as he could. Superior sighed but let it slip that time.

Demyx slipped out of the kitchen and followed Axel for a while. "Thanks. You really saved me there." He whispered quietly. Axel only nodded. "Oh! By the way... I think Marluxia bought a bottle of blue hair dye last time we were at the shops." Demyx said suddenly. Axel stopped and turned to look at his friend.

"Is that so?" Axel asked while an evil grin came to his face. Demyx nodded happily. "You wanna help me to get back at him?" Axel asked mischievously. Demyx nodded while smiling.

"As long as I won't get caught on this." He stated and continued. "Besides, I think I would need something funny for this day." Axel nodded happily.

"It's a deal." He stated with a firm nod and the two of them headed to Axel's room to make up a plan for the prank.

-------------------

A/N: Hope to get reviews for my story and ideas for pranks. If you don't want it to be Axel and Demyx (or just other one) then, please, tell me who is up to making the prank and who is the victim! Thank you!!


	5. Chain of pranks and hand in waterbowl

A/N: So, after a while of break, this story continues! Sorry for letting you guys wait.

For the shortness of the stories, I've put two in same chapter. For these two pranks I gotta thank my two finnish Internet friends and MizzMoris. Thank You!

--------------

Story: Pranks: Part 5: Chain of Pranks

It was first time in a long time that Axel and Demyx were alone in the house. Axel was getting bored since Demyx had left sometime ago to a class, which he had outside the Organization. But Axel soon found something cool to do... He prepared a prank.

When Demyx finally came back and walked to his own room to fetch a backpack for the next lesson, Axel's prank was to start. When Demyx took a grip on the handle of the backpack something really icky was on it. "Oh hell..." Demyx muttered and left to saunter towards the bathroom.

Once he opened the door he got a full bucket of cold water on. Demyx cursed but started to search for soap and brush but didn't find those. So he went to find Axel. Maybe he'd know where those were. Luckily he found Axel from the living room. "Hey, Ax! I can't find brush and soap. You know where those are?" Demyx asked when he noticed the redhead.

Axel paused his game on his PSP and looked up to see Demyx on the doorway. "Vexen's doing some kind of experiment with those. I think he said to put them to refrigerator." Demyx nodded, cursed his luck and went to kitchen. The Nocturne never saw the smirk on Axel's face. When the musician had left the room, Axel created a fast portal back to his own room to wait for the finale of his prank.

Once Demyx came to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator just to get tomato soup to fall straight on him. Demyx screamed and stared at the mess for sometime. Sighing he eventually cleaned the kitchen and left to bathroom with the soap and brush. Once he handled the mess on his hand which was really hard to get off, mind you, Demyx left to find Axel since he was the only one to be behind this whole ordeal.

And when Demyx opened the door to Axel's room after knocking on it and calling his friend's name... He got another bucket of cold water on him and Axel was laughing real hard. But Demyx was fuming. "Axel... You got five seconds to run..." Demyx seethed glaring at the redheaded pranker and Axel gulped before he ran straight out of the room Demyx hot on his heels.

THE END

Story: Pranks: Part 6: Hand in the water bowl

It was night at the Orphanage but Axel wasn't sleeping. He wasn't sure why he was still awake but didn't exactly mind about it. He decided to leave the room for a while but after he got the door open he had to pull back. Someone was coming from Demyx's room. Axel hid behind his own door and watched. Roxas. _"What is Roxas doing at Dem's room?"_ Axel wondered but couldn't come up with anything. While wondering about what he had seen, Axel walked back inside and sat to his own bed. Before long he had fallen asleep.

At the next day he woke up to someone's crying. It didn't take long before Axel recognised the one crying. Demyx. Axel shot up from the bed and nearly bolted to his friend's room. Both of the owners of the Orphanage were already there and they didn't let him in. Axel though did find out that someone had played a cruel joke on poor Demyx.

Axel left the place seething in rage. How could someone mess around with Demyx like that? Not knowing anyone else to blame than Roxas, Axel decided to find the youngster first and find out why he did so.

After talking or in real blaming Roxas, Axel found out that Roxas had actually just gone to talk with Demyx. Still, Axel didn't believe it so he went to see Demyx who actually confirmed the story. Now, Axel had a dilemma. Who was in response of that cruel joke?

For the rest of the day Axel followed and listened to everyone in search of the real baddie. Eventually he did find the bad guy. Saïx. The blue haired guy was talking with his friends and telling fully out how perfectly he had done the trick.

"Sure, the first idea didn't work at all. I'm meaning of course letting the water fall from one cup to other… Damn, the kid only smiled in his sleep… So, I got another idea. And that worked! I put the kid's hand into the cup of water… And guess what… The brat wet himself in his sleep! Such a baby!" Saïx laughed while remembering the small prank he had done during the night. The few guys around him laughed too.

Axel couldn't bust the kid but knew who could do that. The redhead talked with Zexion for some time and eventually got him to go and talk with Saïx. Zexion did get the proof that was needed on a record tape. When Saïx noticed the truth he left after Zexion but Axel tripped the scar faced kid. After that Axel bolted away from him and hid into Demyx's room. It didn't take long before Saïx got a punishment of his stupid prank.

THE END

_------------_

Hope you guys liked them! Thank you for reading and I hope that you guys would review these too! Thanks!


	6. CDs and Games in wrong cases

A/N:So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks. So, here's the seventh prank. The thanks goes to my Finnish Internet friend.

---------------

CDs and Games in wrong cases

Demyx was just returning from a hard mission. He already had taken the report to the Superior and answered to the thousands of questions he made. Demyx sighed and decided to listen to something for a while. It had been a long while since he had put a CD to his CD player. Smiling Demyx started to go through his huge collection of different CDs. Deciding one out of the collection, Demyx opened the case and stared. The content wasn't what the label claimed to be.

Demyx was little surprised but thought he just had put the CD to wrong place, which he never did, mind you. Shrugging, Demyx opened the next case which CD he had in the first one and found another CD. It wasn't the right one for the label nor was it the one he was searching for.

Getting confused, Demyx opened the third one to find yet another wrong CD from there. It still didn't work with the CD he was searching for. Putting the right CD in and pushing it off the way, Demyx went to fetch fourth one just to find wrong CD again.

After the tenth CD to be changed to another place, Demyx was getting quite irritated. Putting the current CD to the player to get it off his hands, Demyx left to find Axel. He didn't know if the redhead was one to blame for this, but he was good one to start from… But Demyx crashed with Axel already on the corridor. "Ax, you'd better explain why my CDs are in wrong places!" Demyx shouted. He really didn't mean to snap at Axel but the whole situation was getting on his nerves.

Axel didn't look too happy either. "Huh? I don't freaking play with your CDs but you'd better tell off why my games are in freaking wrong places!" Axel shouted angrily and crossed his arms.

"What? You know that I don't mess with your stuff." Demyx replied looking confused. Eventually he sighed sadly and leaned against the nearest wall. "Listen, I haven't touched on your games for few weeks…" Demyx started tiredly. Axel blinked and took a good look at his friend.

"You OK, Dem?" He finally asked. Demyx sighed again and shook his head.

"I'm tired… Thought to relax a little while listening to music but guess that doesn't work out now…" Demyx replied sadly. "I kinda just got out from a mission…" He explained the tiredness. Axel nodded.

"Listen, how about this… You help me to fix this game problem and I help you to put the CDs to right places. You OK with that?" Axel suggested. Demyx sighed but nodded with a slight smile. They walked to Axel's room and sat down to the ground.

"I'll start from the back and you continue from where ever you were at." Demyx said while taking out one of the games and opening it. Axel nodded and continued his work. In the end the work was done within few hours.

Demyx yawned and stretched a little. "Your turn to help." He whispered while creating a dark portal back to his room. Axel smiled a little and nodded while following Demyx to the Nocturne's room.

After few more hours, the CDs finally were in their right places. "Thanks Axel, I really owe you for this…" Demyx said sleepily. Axel chuckled a little but shook his head.

"Not at all. You take some rest, listen to the music and I'll try to find out who's behind this trick." Axel said while putting the right CD to the player. "Good night, Dem." Axel called before walking out of the room. Demyx was quite soon asleep.

The red head had no idea who could be behind the prank but he did know who he could turn to for help. He walked down to Zexion's room and knocked on the door. The slate haired male came to the door quiet soon. "What do you want, Eight?" He questioned without much of interest. Axel smiled and leaned against the doorframe.

"I need a little help on finding out a prankster." Axel replied nonchalantly. Zexion stared at him for a while waiting for an explanation. "Someone messed up with my games and Demyx's CDs. I need to find out who did it." Axel told out. Zexion nodded.

"Fine. I come to check it out." Zexion sighed and followed the red head back to Axel's room.

"Me and Dem put the games and CDs back to their right places so I'm actually looking for third scent." Axel told out to make sure Zexion wouldn't be blaming the poor Nocturne for the prank. Zexion nodded and started to go through the games by sniffing at them.

"I can't be sure it's same person so I need to check Nine's CDs too." Zexion explained and Axel nodded.

"Wait here then. I'll go and fetch few since Dem's asleep already." Axel told him while creating a dark portal. Zexion sat down to Axel's chair and started to wait. It didn't take long before Axel came back to his own room. "Here. You think you could sniff the baddies out from four CDs?" Axel asked hopefully.

Zexion took the CDs and started sniff at them. "I think I can say quite safely who's behind this." Zexion finally informed while giving the fourth CD back to Axel.

"Good. Um… Can it wait till I can take these back to Dem?" Axel asked slightly hesitantly. Zexion nodded and Axel created a dark portal back to Demyx's room. He put the CDs back to their places as quietly as he could. Even if Demyx would ask about it in the morning, Axel still could tell the truth out.

Once Axel returned back to his room, Zexion stood up from the chair. "The one behind the prank is Thirteen." Zexion replied before leaving the place. Axel blinked few times. Would Roxas really play such a prank at his two best friends? Axel shook his head but decided to pay a visit at the Keyblader's room.

Roxas luckily was still up when Axel came to knock on his door. "Hey, Ax. What brings you to my room?" Roxas asked while letting his fire-wielding friend in. Axel didn't say a word before he sat down to the youngster's bed. Axel sighed and looked at Roxas.

"You wouldn't do such a prank as changing CDs and games in their cases, would you?" Axel asked straight off. He half hoped Roxas wasn't the one to blame but at the same time he knew that Zexion wouldn't lie. Roxas gulped and started to look quite nervous.

"Of course not…" Roxas started, though it was quite evident that the youngster was lying. Axel sighed and lay down on the bed.

"Quit lying, Rox. You did do it. Zexion doesn't lie about this kind of stuff." Axel replied and stared at the ceiling. "Just tell me why you did that." He asked and glanced at Roxas. Roxas sighed and sat down to a chair.

"I'm not fully sure… It just looked to be quite a good idea." Roxas answered sheepishly. Axel sighed again.

"You do know it's quite irritating to find the right game or the right CD by that?" Axel asked but continued nearly straight off: "I don't mind about it that of much but… Well, for Demmy… He just came from a mission, got a long questioning from Xemnas and then starting to sort that CD stuff out…"

"I'm sorry… I didn't know that the mission would be that of hard…" Roxas said sadly. "Is he all right?" Roxas continued straight off slightly worried.

"Dem's fine, just little tired." Axel replied. "So, what am I going to explain to Dem tomorrow when he asks if I found out who did the prank?" Axel asked and sat up to look at his friend. Roxas started to think.

"Tell him the truth…" He replied sadly. Axel nodded. The redhead stood up and started to make his way out of the room. "Hey, Axel…" Roxas called after him and Axel turned around to look at Roxas. "Tell him I'll make it up to both of you, 'K?" Roxas asked.

"Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Rox." Axel called and left the room. Roxas only nodded and went to sit to his bed. He really had to come up with really good thing to make up for messing the games and CDs.

Late at the next day, both Demyx and Axel were at the living room. Axel had already explained that Roxas had been the one behind the prank. Demyx wasn't angry about it anymore but he wasn't too happy about it either. Just then Roxas walked into there. "Hey guys." He called out. Both Axel and Demyx nodded. "Listen, I'm sorry 'bout the prank…" Roxas started. Demyx sighed.

"It's OK… I'm just glad that Axel was there to help me sort it out…" Demyx replied sadly. Roxas gulped. Demyx still looked quite tired.

"I wanna make up for it… So, how about this…" Roxas started and took two tickets out of his pocket. He gave the tickets to his friends hoping he had done the right thing. Both Axel and Demyx looked quite surprised.

"When did you get this?" Axel asked quite awed. Roxas chuckled a little. Demyx looked a little suspicious.

"What you got, Ax?" Demyx asked while glancing at his friend.

"Ticket to the up coming movie." Axel replied. "What about you?"

"Same here." Demyx answered and showed it to Axel. "So… You've heard about the new movie that's up to coming, huh?" Demyx asked from Roxas. The youngster only nodded. Demyx chuckled. "Well… I accept the apology." Demyx replied with a smile. Axel grinned.

"Same here. By the way, you wanna join us to see the movie, Rox?" Axel told out and Roxas nodded happily. "Good, I kinda was going to buy a ticket to the movie sooner or later. Besides, it's nice to have some company for it." Axel said happily.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! And if you have pranks in mind, I'm still taking ideas! The story will keep on going as long as there's pranks to write!


	7. April Fool's Day

A/N: First of all one thing that seems to be forgotten quite oftenly by me. I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story. And if I forget to write this again, I've written it up to my profile so it's at least there.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks. So, here's next part of Pranks. For this one I have to thank my Finnish friend on Internet and xFairy-of-Twilightx. Other than that the story was my idea.

---------------

April Fool's Day

It was once again the first of April. Axel was one of the biggest pranksters in the whole Organization but this year even he and Xigbar were going to fail. The fire wielder's day started quite early and not even just once but four times. His alarm clock rang already at four in the morning and then again an hour later for three times. The day of pranks had started.

The strange thing was that even those who never took part into the pranks did several at that one day of the year. Xemnas send several members to a wild goose chase. Saïx faked werewolf and scared several members including Axel. Roxas kept locking others doors. Naminé and Zexion teamed up making several good fake memories and 'hallucinations'.

Vexen fooled with letting some of the monsters free, letting others search for them and then say: "Oops, looks like they didn't get away…". Xaldin, of course, played with food, claiming to have poisoned it. Luxord played with time and card games, which wasn't much of a surprise for others.

Marluxia faked few meat eating plants and scattering them around the castle. Larxene made few fake electricity balls around the castle. It only surprised others but didn't do any kind of damage. Lexeaus was only one playing it without elemental help. It was enough that he actually talked even though it was just to fool with others. Mostly he claimed there to be something behind the other, like a huge spider.

Axel… He did all he could from easy pranks to hard. He decided his work methods when crashing with others. For instance there was such incidents as throwing a fireball, claiming that it wasn't hot, the other caught it and got a slight burn or making something out of the fire like a flower and of course Marluxia had to get too close to the fire thingy… The list goes on.

But then last but not least was Demyx. The kid wasn't seen at all during the day. And this worried Axel. He sometimes had to be more or less taking care of the musician and making sure people didn't pick on him too much. Sure, the normal bucket of water above the door –prank was Demyx's doing but that was as far as it went.

When the dinner came, no one had seen or heard of the Nocturne at all. They all actually thought him to have just locked up into his room and waiting for the day to be over and done with. Out of slight worry the members of the Organization decided to check on the musician. Marluxia, being the first to finish the eating, took up the empty plate of the musician's and filled it before heading to the water wielder's room.

Marluxia knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. "I'm coming in, Dem. Don't worry, I'm only bringing some food." Marluxia called and created a portal into the room since he couldn't open the door with both hands full (glass of juice on other hand and plate of food on the other).

The sound of crashing porcelain and glass added to the scream jolted the rest of the Organization to rush into the musician's room. Roxas unlocked the lock real quickly and slammed the door open. The rest of the Organization gasped in shock.

Marluxia stood in middle of the room which was nearly covered in blood. The flower wielder stared horrified at room without realizing that he had screamed and dropped the plate and glass. "What's happened in here…" He whispered really quietly.

Zexion took few steps into the room to get better scent out of the whole scenery. He sniffed around the room in fear of what he was going to find. "He is still alive…" Zexion whispered in relief before turning around real fast. Axel had crashed to the ground with a relieved sigh. Zexion turned around again to get better picture of what had happened. "There's been several Heartless… Rare but not unknown…" Zexion mumbled.

The Organization had calmed down a little but the fear was still close by. He tried even harder to find out where Demyx had gone to. "I… I can't get his scent…" Zexion whispered while turning around to face the others. "I don't know where he is…" He said defeated.

"With that much of blood around here I hate to say this but… I don't think him to live long. It is a miracle that he survived from the fight. We need to find him as soon as possible." Vexen stated as firmly as he could. "I'll be in the Infirmary if he shows up to there. The rest of you… It would be good idea to start to search for him." He continued before creating a dark portal and leaving the place.

"You heard him! Check the castle! Check the city! Check the worlds! Find Number Nine as soon as possible!" Xemnas roared his command out. Even he was worried about the young musician. "Leave no place unchecked! No pranks are allowed until Nine is back and safe!" Xemnas shouted. Rest of the Organization nodded and started to decide where they'd start the search.

Axel, along with Roxas and Zexion, left to search the city. Xaldin, Xigbar and Luxord started to search the castle. Rest left to other worlds in hopes of finding Demyx in time. Even Xemnas and Saïx took part on the searching team.

The clock had been around three in the evening when the search started and everyone had been awake since eight in the morning to get the best of the day. No one had heard or noticed a thing to be wrong until Marluxia had gone to take some food for the musician… And now the clock was starting to come close for eleven in the night. Lots of worlds had been checked without a trace of the musician. The castle was checked for three times without any luck. Nearly the whole city was checked but still nothing. The chances of finding the Nocturne alive were slim…

"Axel! Zexion! There's something!" Roxas shouted suddenly when he noticed something on the ground. "Oh god, please, don't let it be Demyx…" He whispered fearfully while starting to run. He had noticed the dark mist coming from the unmoving object on the ground.

Axel and Zexion were close to Roxas and noticed the same thing. They reached to the place just when the last part of the black mist disappeared. "Oh no…" Roxas said really quietly and close to tears. On the dark ground was torn and bloodied Organization robe.

Zexion closed his eyes real tightly and turned around while Axel crashed to his knees. "No… It can't… Demyx…" Axel whispered in disbelieve. Before the red head even noticed, he was crying and clutched the torn robe close to his chest. "You can't be gone…"

"Who can't be gone?" Came a quite happy and slightly confused question not too far from where Axel had crashed.

"Demyx…" Axel whispered in chocked voice his answer without looking up.

"Well… I don't think I'm gone… Am I?" The same voice kept on asking getting even more confused. Axel blinked in slight surprise. That voice sounded so familiar. The fire wielder turned his teary gaze up to the new comer. He stared for a while before he let go of the robe, sprang to his feet and hugged the confused Nocturne.

"DEMYX!" He screamed happily. "God damn it! Are you OK? Where the hell you've been?!?" Axel shouted while starting to bomber the musician with thousands of questions.

Roxas and Zexion stared quite shocked. Only few minutes ago the musician had gone to thin air and now… Now he was in a bear hug from Axel. The two confused Nobodies looked at each other and then back at the redhead and the Nocturne before joining into the hug.

Demyx was first a little surprised, then he started grin before he outright laughed. "Ha! Fooled ya!" He shouted right after he pulled off from the group hug. The three Nobodies stared at him quite shocked. Demyx smirked while leaning against the closest wall and chuckling a little. "Man, that was funny. Never thought to get the whole Organization to go crazy like that." He mused and shook his head.

"Demyx?" Axel questioned worriedly. "Are you sure you're OK?"

Demyx chuckled. "Better than ever." He answered and nodded towards the castle. "How about we get back to the castle and get everyone clammed down, huh?" He questioned. The three confused Nobodies nodded. Zexion created a dark portal and the four of them walked through it straight to the meeting room.

The Schemer walked to his place at the table and pressed other one of the two buttons on the table. The first one, green button, was to just call an meeting for reason or other. The second, red button, was for emergency meetings, which everyone took part. This time Zexion pressed the red button to make sure that everyone would come.

While others came into the room more than worried, Demyx had already hid into the dark of the room. Axel and Roxas had taken their seats but were still quite concerned about the whole situation. When all of the members were finally in the room and on their own places, Demyx walked out of the dark corner of the room. "Did ya miss me, guys?" He questioned with a slight smirk on his face.

The whole Organization turned to look at Number Nine. Demyx chuckled a little at the shocked, relieved, confused and worried looks. "I think I got the whole group with this, huh? I thought to only get Ax, Rox and Zexy with this prank but this is lot better than I thought about." Demyx said while shaking his head. "Ya know, it is April Fool's Day, right?" Demyx questioned while some of them still looked quite confused. The whole Organization had to nod since they were too shocked to speak.

"Guess I should explain, huh?" Demyx asked and sat to the table while looking at the second round of nods. "Well, I actually have been planning this prank for a long while. Needed to do some preparations for it." Demyx started.

"So, most of the 'blood' in my room is water, some ketchup and what I got out of small cut. Oh, and paint. My own disappearing was easy. I kept myself inside a bubble." Demyx stated quite proudly. "The rest was easy. I luckily had an old coat which I had torn up during one of the missions. Then all I had to do was wait and stay out of sight and kill few Heartless in my room as well as when someone would come close enough to my old robe." Demyx explained.

"So… This whole thing was a freaking prank?" Saïx growled. Demyx gulped but nodded. "You freaking put us to run around the worlds, the castle and the city because of a prank?!?" The werewolf screeched. Demyx was trembling in slight fear but nodded none the less. Saïx sighed. "That was the best prank ever."

Demyx blinked. Was the Berserker complimenting him? "Uh… Thanks…" Demyx answered quite awed.

The Superior sighed and stood up. "Nine." He called and Demyx nodded in slight fear of getting a punishment. "I have to admit it was good one. But…" Demyx gulped. "Don't do that ever again. Understood?" Demyx blinked. That all? The Nocturne nodded straight off when he realized that he wasn't going to get into anything worse.

Xemnas sat down and looked around the room. "Now, it might be good idea to head to bed. I'm happy that nothing worse happened but there is no rights to do such pranks anymore. Understood?" Xemnas questioned. Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, good night." Xemnas said, stood up and left the room. After him most of the Organization left the room and back to their rooms. The day had been quite wearing.

In the end there was only Demyx and Axel left at the room. The redhead sighed and looked up to his friend. "Demyx." He called and the Nocturne looked at him slightly worriedly. "Don't do that ever again. Got it memorized?" Axel said quite defeated.

Demyx lowered his gaze down in slight shame. "Yeah…" He whispered. "Sorry."

Axel sighed, stood up from the chair and quickly checked the timing. Smirking he walked to the Nocturne. "It's OK." He whispered before quickly kissing the musician. Demyx was quite shocked and took few steps backwards. "Fooled ya." Axel said, waved to Demyx and walked out. Demyx stared after his friend before sighing.

_"That's second time he's got to do that in row."_ Demyx thought while thinking back to the last year. _"I'll get back at him sooner or later."_ The musician mused before heading to his own room and starting to plot a good idea for getting back at the fire wielder.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope to get more of prank ideas for my story! Thanks!


	8. Food Fight!

A/N: First of all one thing that seems to be forgotten quite oftenly by me. I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story. And if I forget to write this again, I've written it up to my profile so it's at least there.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks. So, for this chapter's idea came from Demyx-Axel-2362. Thank you!

---------------

Food Fight!

It was calm day and the Organization was dining together. Everyone was quiet and eating calmly except for one. Axel wasn't too hungry but he couldn't leave the table either since at least once a month the whole Organization was to be dining together without exceptions.

Axel sighed before something came to his mind. Grinning he scanned the whole group while choosing his target. After that he carefully and without others notion started to prepare his attack… And soon the piece of food was flying through the air.

The potato hit straight at Roxas' head. The Keyblader looked up at the grinning Flurry, checked around and answered to the attack. "Food fight!" The young wielder of two Keyblades screamed and threw two potatoes at the fire wielder.

The first one hit its victim but the second went and struck straight at Saïx. The Luna Diviner growled but strange enough, answered to the attack… It didn't take long before the whole group was in the attack… Except for two persons.

Demyx tried desperately avoid being hit. He had never liked of something as messy as this and the food was good so he hated to get it wasted like this. Second, who wasn't along the food fight was Superior. He wasn't going to go as down as his idiotic Organization. Suddenly right in front of the leader came a fast water wall.

The flying piece of pie hit to the water and slid down. Superior stared quite shocked while Demyx sighed in relief. He had been fast enough. Xemnas glanced at the Nocturne but never had time to warn his savior.

Demyx shrieked when someone poured something icky into his neck. Xigbar laughed while putting the empty bowl of fruit soup back to the table. Demyx glared at the Freeshooter as angrily as he could. _"Superior, you probably should leave before I get them all wet…"_ Demyx thought while letting the water slightly touch at Superior's hand and take his words to the leader.

Superior nodded, stood up and left. He was going to reprimand the whole group at tonight's meeting.

Once the Superior was out of the room, Demyx stood up. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down but couldn't. When he opened his eyes, eleven water pillars came up. "Hope that cooled you off." Demyx muttered before creating a dark portal and leaving back to his room.

The eleven members stared quite shocked at the Nocturne. They glanced at each other before shrugging. "Who's going to clean this?" Marluxia questioned while looking around. The rest of the group shrugged. "Not our problem…" The flower wielder whispered, shrugged and left the room. Rest of the group followed his example quite soon.

Demyx came straight to his own bathroom, sighed while getting prepared to get himself cleaned. The young water wielder took long and relaxing bath once he had washed himself from all the stuff that had been thrown at him.

Demyx had no idea how long he had been in the bath but the sudden knock on his door jolted him out of his relaxing. Grumbling, Demyx took the towel and went to the door. "What is it?" He questioned little angrily.

"Dem, Superior has called a meeting." Came the short reply. Demyx sighed. He did recognize Axel's voice.

"Fine. I'll be there real soon…" He muttered before going to get some clothes on and then heading to the meeting room. On his way to the meeting, Demyx realized that no one had been wise enough to clean the kitchen. _"Damn them… That's probably left for me to clean…"_ Demyx thought sadly.

When everyone was at the meeting room, Superior looked around the group. "I would love to hear who's idea today's little 'prank' was." He started. Xemnas had a good idea already but wanted to see if his group would be wise enough to tell it out.

No one volunteered to be the brains behind the idea. Superior sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "You are not giving me much of help in here…" He muttered, took once a deep breath and stood up.

"Fine. First of all I want to declare two weeks of freedom for Number Nine." Xemnas started and shocked the whole group. "This for being the only one NOT taking part to the food fight and being the only one wise enough to keep ME off of it." Superior gave his explanation and looked once again around the group. "Anyone willing to tell themselves out now?"

Still no one said a thing. Demyx hadn't seen Axel starting things out. His guess was on Roxas but that was only because the kid had shouted out 'Food fight!'. Xemnas sighed. "Alright then… Numbers Two to Eight and Ten to Thirteen are to clean the kitchen without elemental help." Xemnas stated.

Superior sighed again and smiled a little at Number Nine. "Demyx, you probably don't want to hear this, so… You're dismissed. Have fun on your vacation." Xemnas said and nodded to Demyx. The Nocturne looked quite surprised but he nodded and left the room. Right after the water wielder was out of the room, Xemnas started to bark down the rest of the Organization.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope to get more of prank ideas for the story to keep on going! Thanks!


	9. Sewed Organization Robe

A/N: First of all one thing that seems to be forgotten quite oftenly by me. I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story. And if I forget to write this again, I've written it up to my profile so it's at least there.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks. So, for this chapter's idea came from my Finnish Internet friend. Thank you!

---------------

Sewed Organization Robe

Axel had been looking for Roxas for nearly whole day. He knew that Demyx was on a mission and wouldn't come back for few days and the rest of the Organization wasn't any of interest for him. Unknown to Axel, the Keyblader had been on mission and had just a few seconds ago returned back to his room.

The fire wielder knocked on Roxas' door but the youngster was already deep asleep that he didn't even hear it. Axel, feeling bold enough, walked into the room. At first he was little amused about seeing the Keyblader sleeping so peacefully but… That little feeling was fast gone.

Axel smirked, visited at his own room before coming back to Roxas' room with needle and some thread. The clothes were quite scattered around the room and real fast Axel sewed the sleeves shut. Grinning, Axel also messed up with Roxas' alarm clock to put it ring lot later than it should. After this the mischievous redhead left the room.

When the alarm clock finally did ring and Roxas woke up little groaning, he checked the time and shrieked. He was so in late! Scrambling out of the bed and gathering his clothes, the Keyblader started to change. The sudden sound of something ripping got Roxas to halt on his tracks. He really didn't like of that.

He checked his clothes but couldn't find anything to be broken but while changing clothes he heard that sound way too many times. None the less, he couldn't stay and think about it since he couldn't fin anything to be broken, so he just left the room.

Coming late to the meeting was quite humiliating since everyone looked at him slightly madly. Roxas whispered quiet 'sorry' while going to his own stool. Sighing Roxas listened for a while but soon everything went in from one hear and out from the other. Being bored, he started to play off with his robe's sleeves and tucked on few stray threads.

He was quite surprised to find the several threads to be slightly lighter color than his robe was. Frowning, Roxas dragged the threads out and checked the sleeves. It started to finally come out to him.

The Keyblader looked around the room in search of the prankster. His gaze eventually fell to the fire wielder. Roxas glared at the redhead but the Flurry only winked to him with a grin. Roxas sighed and rest of the meeting went by while plotting a prank against the redhead.

------------

A/N: Sorry for the shortnes!

Thanks for reading! Hope to get more of prank ideas for the story to keep on going! Thanks!


	10. Bucket of Water

A/N: First of all one thing that seems to be forgotten quite oftenly by me. I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story. And if I forget to write this again, I've written it up to my profile so it's at least there.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

Now, for the prank. The idea is from Demyx-Axel-2362. I had three different endings for this and let the inventor of the prank decide for it! Thank You!

---------------

Pranks:

Bucket of Water Over One's Door

"I swear it! This'll be fun!"

"Are you fully sure? What if we're caught?"

"Stop worrying! And be quite… Besides, we won't be blamed for this at all…"

"Hey, be careful with it! Stop spilling it or we won't have water at all for this…"

"Don't complain. I'm doing the main thing in here…"

_Click!_

"What are you two doing?"

Marluxia and Larxene looked quite shocked at the Flurry who was grinning quite madly and had instant picture camera while holding the photo in his hands. The Assassin and Nymph were right outside of Xemnas' door. The flower guy was up on the ladders while the electricity controlling woman was keeping the ladders on one place. The two of them looked at each other.

Marluxia let go of the bucket, put it to hang from the ladders, came down the ladders and glared at the redhead. "Give me that picture and you'll go unharmed…" The scythe wielding man threatened. Axel gulped once and took a step backwards while shaking his head. "This is your last warning…" Marluxia growled.

"See ya, guys!" Axel shouted and bolted to run.

"Get him!" Larxene screamed while the two of them ran straight after the fire wielder.

Axel ran through the corridors in search of safety. He took turn after turn in attempt of getting his pursuers off of his back. Suddenly Axel got a good idea and he crashed straight through Demyx's door.

He slammed the door shut before he registered the scream. Slowly, Axel turned around and flushed nearly as red as his hair. There stood Demyx… Naked. Axel turned around in a flash. "God damn it, Axel!" Demyx screamed before fetching real fast a towel around him. "What the hell's wrong with you?!" Demyx shouted furiously and glared at his friend.

Axel gulped. "I… I'm chased… Need a safe place…" Axel whispered with barely audible voice. Demyx was seething with rage and closed his eyes while leaning against his bathroom door.

"Under my bed. NOW!" Demyx screamed and pointed to his bed. "And don't you dare to peek!" Demyx stated while the embarrassed fire wielder scrambled down under the bed. Demyx started to pace before slowly calming down. "I'm so going to kill you if you peek at all…" Demyx threatened with a hiss.

The Nocturne was getting to calm down fully and he was just going to continue his work of changing clothes when the door was suddenly opened again. Demyx shrieked almost as high as Larxene screamed. "God damn it! What the fuck's wrong with this day?!?" Demyx screamed while slamming the door shut right in front of Marluxia's nose.

The Nymph had screamed and turned around straight after seeing Demyx was not wearing anything else than the towel. Marluxia then again was too shocked to even understand a thing. Demyx leaned against the shut door and tried to calm his breathing.

Marluxia knocked quietly at the door. "Stay out before I let you in!" Demyx shouted angrily, taking his clothes and walking to his bathroom. "Hope I can change in here without anyone coming to bother…" He muttered.

Marluxia and Larxene waited outside the door until Demyx finally opened the door fully clothed. "What the hell you two want?" He questioned angrily. Both Marluxia and Larxene gulped. They had never seen Demyx so mad.

Marluxia cleared his throat. "We… We just came to ask if Axel was here…" He whispered. "And taking in your words, I could suggest that he has been here…"

Demyx sighed. "Yeah, that redheaded idiot was here but I kicked him out threatening to drown him if he showed his face to me during this day anymore." Demyx grumbled. Both Marluxia and Larxene nodded.

"Okay… Bye!" Larxene whispered, took a grip on Marluxia and they ran off. Demyx sighed, slammed the door shut and walked back inside his room. He sat down on his bed and once kicked Axel with full purpose.

"You'd better have good reason for your actions…" Demyx muttered while letting Axel out from under his bed. Axel came out quietly and keeping his eyes on the ground while avoiding with all his might to look at Demyx. "You can look again, you idiot." Demyx grumbled.

Axel gulped, sat to the floor and took the picture out of his pocket. "This…" He whispered and gave the photo to Demyx. The Nocturne sighed and took a fast look at the picture before staring at it. "They were going to blame you…" Axel explained.

Demyx sighed and shook his head. "They were going to put a freaking bucket of water over Superior's door? Damn… Even I wouldn't be that of idiot…" Demyx muttered. "We'd better take it off or I'll get in big trouble."

Axel nodded and they walked out of the room. They came to the door and suddenly Superior came out. It freaked out both of the young Nobodies. "What are you two doing?" Superior questioned warily. Demyx gulped but suddenly grinned and the water in the bucket rose up and splashed straight on Axel. The Flurry cried out of slight shock. Superior stared quite surprised.

"The hell was that for?" Axel asked and glared at the Nocturne. Demyx only grinned and created a dark portal. "You thinking to run off after this, huh?" Axel questioned narrowing his eyes. Demyx grinned even wider and shook his head. Suddenly both Marluxia and Larxene walked out of the portal.

Axel gulped. He had already walked down the ladders and now he was face to face with same two who had chased him earlier. "Get him!" Marluxia screamed and suddenly Axel bolted out of there Marluxia and Larxene hot on his heels. Demyx chuckled.

"What was that about?" Superior questioned little amused. Demyx grinned.

"Marluxia and Larxene were going to prank you but Axel walked in on them. The three of them freaked me out, so that's for Axel's little hard situation. Oh, here's the picture Axel took." Demyx replied and gave the picture to Superior. "Now, I'd better go before I crash up with Axel again…" And right after that Demyx created a dark portal and walked through it.

Axel ran again around the corridors when suddenly he got a good idea of where to go. It would be a place he'd hate but also a place where he wouldn't be searched from. Atlantica.

The redhead came to the underworld place just a while after Demyx. The two of them stared at each other for a while. "What the hell are you doing here?" Demyx finally questioned quite shocked.

"I could ask the same question from you." Axel replied. Demyx sighed.

"I asked first."

"Fine. It's one of the places I wouldn't be searched from. You?" Axel explained crossing his arms. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"It's a place you wouldn't search for me." Demyx replied annoyed.

"What exactly was the reason for getting me wet?" The Flurry questioned little angrily.

"You know if you think." Demyx answered and started to swim towards the sea. Axel followed.

"I really didn't mean to walk in on you! I swear!" Axel shouted and swam right in front of Demyx. Demyx sighed.

"Right. And you have never heard about knocking, huh?" Demyx swam past Axel to continue his way.

Axel sighed. "I'm sorry! I didn't think and… Well, I guess I didn't exactly know what time it was…" Demyx shook his head while trying to ignore the fire wielder. Axel still kept on following him. "Dem, please… I'm really sorry…"

Demyx stopped and sighed. "Fine, you're forgiven this time." He muttered and glanced once at the fire wielder. "And that's only because you were going to save me from getting punishment from something that would never be my idea."

"I accept that. Thanks." Axel said with a smile and came to swim right next to his friend. Demyx sighed but smiled none the less.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

If You come up with any good pranks, then please send them in that the story can keep on goin! Thank You"


	11. Fake Love Letters

A/N: First of all one thing that seems to be forgotten quite oftenly by me. I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story. And if I forget to write this again, I've written it up to my profile so it's at least there.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

Now, for the prank. The idea is from xFairy-of-Twilightx. Thank You!

---------------

Pranks:

Fake Love Letters

"Demyx, listen… I really don't want to break your heart but… I don't feel the same. You're my friend and the furthest my love goes is like us being brothers. I'm really sorry… I hope you can forgive me but I really can't love you the same way. Please…" Axel whispered while pacing in the small garden not too far from the castle. "I think that'll do…" The Flurry muttered.

He had been pacing at the garden for past two hours and wondered what the hell he was going to tell to Demyx. In the Flurry's hand was a short letter where the Nocturne declared his love to the Flurry. Axel had gotten the letter three hours ago. The first hour went just to understand what the message meant and the next two hours went to figure out how to fix this without hurting the Nocturne too much.

Axel sighed and sat down to the bench behind him. Out of all of the Organization, Demyx was closest to the heart. The Flurry would do nearly anything for the kid… And he was willing to give it a try if needed but he was going to make it sure to the Nocturne that he might never get the love back from the Flurry. Axel sighed again and buried his face into his hands. Out of all that Axel had gone through in his life, this was the worst.

Unknown to Axel, Demyx was pacing around his own room with same kind of problem as Axel had. The Nocturne had a same kind of letter in his hands where the Flurry declared his love to Demyx. For the past three hours Demyx had been pacing in his room and trying real hard to come up with good answer to the whole thing. "What the hell am I going to tell him?" Demyx whispered quietly. "I hate to destroy his heart… Why did he have to fall for me, huh?"

The young musician sighed and leaned against the table right in front of his window. Taking once a deep breath, Demyx decided to try and relax for a while with music. He put the radio on and closed his eyes to concentrate to it. For his bad luck there came one of his current favorites. Akon's song 'Beautiful'. Of course, Demyx had to sing along.

The Flurry decided to finally confront Demyx about the letter and about the feelings. He walked to the musician's door and was just going to knock on the door when he heard Demyx singing to the song. Axel gulped once when he recognized the song. One of the love songs. _"This'll never work…"_

Axel waited until the song was over, took once a deep breath and knocked on the door. Demyx had forgotten about the letter for a while but got quite a reminder when he went to open the door and saw Axel there. "Um… Hi, Axel… Listen… There's something I gotta talk about…" Demyx started and tried real hard to find his words.

Axel sighed. "Yeah, I have something to tell too." Demyx gulped, nodded and let the Flurry in. "Demyx, listen, I…"

"Axel…" Demyx cut in, sat to the bed and sighed. "I hate to say this but I…" Demyx started, took once a deep breath which Axel used for his advance.

"Demyx, you really gotta listen. I don't…"

"Axel." Demyx cut in again and looked at his friend desperately. "I hate to say this but I don't love you!" Demyx blurted it out. Axel blinked and sat to the floor. "I'm sorry! I feel like we'd be brothers but I can't make it deeper. I'm really sorry… Please, don't cry…" Demyx tried but the last words were mainly pointed to Demyx himself since he already could feel the tears coming.

Axel sat quietly on the floor and blinked few times at Demyx. "You don't love me?" Axel questioned dumbfounded. Demyx gulped.

"Please, I'm sorry! I can try to make things different but I can't promise to fall for you!" Demyx said desperately. Suddenly Axel started to laugh surprising and shocking Demyx quite badly. "Axel! This isn't anything funny!" Demyx nearly screamed.

Axel shook his head while still chuckling. "I can't believe this… I got a freaking letter from you telling that you love me…" Axel whispered.

"…What?"

"I was going to come here and tell that the furthest our friendship goes on my side is being brothers… And now you're telling you don't love me and asking _me_ to understand… Damn this…" Axel explained while shaking his head.

Demyx blinked. "You got a letter… I haven't sent a freaking letter! Not at least of that kind of stuff… I got a freaking letter from you telling you love me!" Demyx half shouted while starting to pace on his room once again.

"Dem? Are we clear?" Axel questioned while going to hug the Nocturne from behind. Demyx sighed and leaned against Axel.

"I guess so… We're just as close as brothers, right?" Demyx replied. Axel nodded.

"Brothers is the closest we'll get." He answered with a smile. Demyx sighed and finally relaxed. Axel chuckled and guided them both back to the bed. "What I believe is that we're victims of a prank."

"I guess you're right… Now, we gotta find the main baddie… And the letters…?" Demyx mused while finally calming down and realizing the whole picture.

"That is a good question…" Axel answered with a nod… Until both got the same idea.

"ZEXION!" They shouted at same time.

"We'd better pay a little visit to him…" Axel said with a grin but Demyx shook his head.

"Getting him into a prank isn't going to be easy. And this kind of thing isn't his work." Demyx replied. "There's someone else behind this. Zexion is only a way of getting the letter to be from each other and not from someone else."

Axel nodded and wondered for a while. "Well, it doesn't hurt if we go and ask straight from Zexion who's behind this prank." Axel finally said and Demyx nodded. After that the two Nobodies left to door number VI.

They came to the door quite soon and Demyx knocked on it. Zexion came quite soon to open the door. "What do you want?" He questioned little irritated. Demyx smiled as nicely as he could.

"Oh, we'd just ask one little question…" He started.

Zexion sighed. "And what that question would be?"

"Who asked you to write love letters between me and Dem?" Axel questioned with a smirk. Zexion grinned.

"Why, that's number Thirteen. He came in here four hours ago to ask me to write the letters." He replied. "Need some help to get back at him?"

Demyx and Axel glanced at each other and shrugged. "Why not. You got something cool in your mind?" Demyx questioned.

Just four hours ago Roxas had been quite bored and got one good idea into his head. Deciding to do it, he went to Zexion since he couldn't fake well enough either one of his friend's handwriting. Of course, he had something to blackmail Zexion to do it but the Keyblader had forgotten one thing… He had forgotten to tell Zexion not to tell him out.

Zexion whispered out his idea. "…And don't tell I came up with that idea…" Zexion stated, winked and went back to his room. Axel grinned and Demyx nodded.

"I get the flower, you fetch the rest." Axel stated. Demyx nodded again and created a dark portal. Axel chuckled while heading out to Marluxia's garden to fetch the needed flower.

The two of them met right in front of Roxas' door. "You ready?" Axel questioned and Demyx nodded. The Flurry knocked on the door and the Keyblader came there quite soon.

Right when he opened the door he got a bucket of small, red heart shaped papers to fall on him. Suddenly there was a squeal and as fast as he had heard it, someone kissed him. Roxas blinked few times to recognize Naminé there. "That was so cute, Roxy!" She nearly shouted. Roxas blushed as red as Axel's hair.

"And cut!" Axel shouted with a grin. Demyx walked next to him with a video camera. Roxas stared at them not knowing to be angry or just confused. "Hey, Dem… Guide Nami back to her room… I'll fix our little problem." The Flurry said, winked to Demyx and walked into Roxas' room while dragging the Keyblader with him.

Demyx nodded and started to guide Naminé back to her room. "Thanks for the help, Nami." Demyx whispered with a smile.

Naminé chuckled. "Anytime, Demyx. Anytime."

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

If You come up with any good pranks, then please send them in that the story can keep on goin! Thank You!


	12. Step onto the Watering Hose

A/N: First of all one thing that seems to be forgotten quite oftenly by me. I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story. And if I forget to write this again, I've written it up to my profile so it's at least there.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

Now, for the prank. The idea is from my Finnish friend. Thank You!

And sorry for this being so short, didn't come up much with it and next one's too long to add it with this one.

---------------

Pranks:

Step Onto The Watering Hose

Demyx was tending Marluxia's garden while the flower wielding male was watering his flowers. Demyx wasn't doing much but he liked the garden. Suddenly Demyx came up with a little plan. Grinning, the Nocturne moved a little so he was actually standing slightly on the watering hose.

Marluxia blinked little surprised at the watering hose. Where was all of the water? He looked around but couldn't find the reason for the problem. "Hey, Demyx! Get here!" Marluxia shouted and looked at the water wielder.

Demyx glanced at Marluxia, stood up and started to walk towards the Graceful Assassin. "Yeah, what is it?" The Nocturne called while walking to him.

As suddenly as Demyx had blocked the water, it started to run again… And when Demyx left to walk towards Marluxia, the flower wielder got the water straight on his face. Demyx chuckled a little. Marluxia spluttered a little while moving the hose off of his face. "Damn… What the hell's wrong with this?" Marluxia grumbled and gave the watering hose to Demyx.

Demyx glanced at the watering hose and shrugged. "I don't see any of trouble with this." He replied. Marluxia sighed.

"It didn't work a while ago." Marluxia replied. Demyx only shrugged.

"I don't know. It's working perfectly for all I know." He explained looking quite confused. Marluxia sighed but nodded and dismissed the water wielder.

Demyx grinned while walking back to his place. Again, he stepped on the hose to block the water from flowing… And again did Marluxia call him to check things out and getting the water on his face once again.

At the third time Marluxia started to suspect something and told Demyx to move off of the current place. Demyx only shrugged and moved away from the hose… But Demyx was, after all, a water wilder.

Grinning, he stopped the water once again and this time Marluxia couldn't blame Demyx for the problem. "Damn it! I've had it!" Marluxia screamed, dropped the hose and stormed out of the garden. Demyx chuckled, shook his head and went to shut the water. After that he took out his Sitar, called out a rain and handled Marluxia's work.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

If You come up with any good pranks, then please send them in that the story can keep on goin! Thank You!


	13. Whipped Cream and Sleepwalking

A/N: I don't own the characters. They belong to Square-Enix and Disney. The idea of the story is mine but that's all. I don't do any money with this or anything like that.

This prank is from both me and my bro. Thanks!

---------------

Pranks:

Whipped Cream and Sleepwalking

The two young Nobodies were in their friend's room. Roxas had a bottle of whipped cream on his hands and a grin on his face. Demyx frowned a little. "I don't think this is a good idea…" He whispered quietly. Roxas chuckled while glancing at the sleeping redheaded friend of theirs.

"Don't worry… This'll be fun." He replied as quietly as he could. He shook the bottle for a while before carefully taking Axel's hand into his. Roxas squeezed some whipped cream into the hand before taking a feather. Grinning even wider he started to tease his friend. The Keyblader lightly brushed the feather to Axel's nose. The young light elemetarist giggled when Axel brought his hand to his nose… And got some of the whipped cream to his face.

Demyx chuckled too but glanced at Roxas. "I'm not part of this, then… And you'll clean the mess…" He whispered slightly gulping. Roxas only nodded while continuing his work of getting his friend messed up with the whipped cream.

Suddenly Axel sat up. Both Roxas and Demyx were quite shocked. They gulped and glanced at each other before the redhead jumped at the water wielder. Demyx screamed in slight fear. Roxas stared shocked.

"What the heck are you doing in my room?" Axel half shouted. Demyx stared at him shocked

"It was my idea!" Roxas nearly yelled and Axel glanced at him before once pressing his hand against Roxas' face to push him further off. The Keyblader's face was full of whipped cream and he blinked few times in surprise. Axel turned his gaze back to Demyx.

Suddenly the Nocturne yelped in pain. "Ax… You're hurting me…" He whispered quietly. That got Roxas to work and he pushed the redhead off of Demyx.

"What the hell you're thinking to do?" Roxas barked angrily. Axel blinked few times while shaking his head.

"The hell…?" He whispered in shock before turning his face to his friends. "What's going on?" He asked before laughing. Both Roxas and Demyx stared at him little confused.

"Um… Axel? Are you alright?" Roxas questioned warily. Axel grinned.

"Where did you get that whipped cream on your face?" He countered. Roxas and Demyx glanced at each other shocked. "C'mon." Axel stated before already dragging the shocked Keyblader to the bathroom.

"Clean your face, Rox." He stated before glancing to the mirror. He stared for a while before chuckling. "Really nice, guys, really nice…" He whispered before grinning started to wash the whipped cream off of himself. Roxas was shocked but managed to clean his face.

Demyx sat up but yelped in slight pain. Axel glanced at his friend slightly frowning. "Demyx? Are you alright?" He questioned worriedly before coming to sit in front of the Nocturne. Demyx was little shocked and turned his gaze away from Axel.

"Yeah…" He whispered quietly. Axel frowned even more.

"That didn't exactly convince me." He stated. Demyx gulped while slightly shaking out of fear. "Demy…?" Axel questioned worriedly.

"Let him be, Axel." Roxas nearly commanded while walking out of the room and half glared at the redhead. Axel was more than confused.

"What's happened?" He questioned. Roxas sighed and glanced at Demyx. The Nocturne kept his gaze on the floor.

"You bounced at him and…" Roxas started little sadly.

"And what?" Axel questioned gulping. Roxas sighed.

"You hurt him." He replied. Axel was startled and he looked at his two years younger friend shocked.

"Dem…?" He asked quietly. "Oh god… Demyx, I'm sorry…" He whispered before closing his eyes tightly. "I thought I got over it…" He whispered defeated.

Demyx frowned and glanced at his friend little confused. "Got over what?" He inquired. Axel sighed and looked at his friend.

"Sleepwalking." He replied sadly.

"Sleepwalking?" Both Roxas and Demyx questioned at the same time. Axel nodded.

"Yeah… Used to do that before the Heartless attack but I thought I didn't do that anymore…" Axel explained and sighed again. "I can be quite unpredictable at then… Could do and say anything…"

His friends nodded. Axel looked sadly at Demyx. "How badly did I hurt you?" He questioned worriedly. Demyx sighed but let Axel see the small burn on his left arm.

"It's not bad… It'll heal soon." Demyx replied with a sad smile. Axel sighed and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Demyx." He whispered but before he got any of further, the Nocturne already hugged him.

"It's OK, Ax…" Demyx told him happily. Axel sighed but hugged his friend. "It wasn't your fault." Demyx stated while pulling off. "Now… How about I'd clean your bed?" Demyx continued with a grin.

Axel chuckled. "Okay but I could've done that on my own too…" Roxas glanced at his friend little confused.

"Didn't you say…?" He started. Demyx laughed while starting to work with his element to get the bed cleaned.

"I know what I said… But things change, Roxy." He stated with a smile.

"So… You two want to stay over the night at here?" Axel questioned little hesitantly when Demyx finished his work. The musician nodded straight off. Roxas sighed, shrugged but eventually climbed to the bed next to his friends.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

And as always, if You get an idea for a prank, send it over! I need prank ideas to keep the story going! Thank You!


	14. Blow Up A Paper Back

A/N: I don't own the characters. They belong to Square-Enix and Disney. The idea of the story is mine but that's all. I don't do any money with this or anything like that.

This prank is from me. Really sorry for the shortness of it but the next story would be way too long with this one.

---------------

Pranks:

Blow Up A Paper Back

Axel had been on hard mission. He had just sat to a sofa at the Organization's living room but eventually he had fallen asleep. Demyx and Roxas just watched him sleep before the Nocturne got an idea. He whispered it out to Roxas and the Keyblader grinned while nodding.

The two Nobodies left the room to fetch a paper pack. Grinning, Demyx blew some air into the pack and quietly sneaked next to Axel. The Nocturne glanced once back to Roxas who just kept on nodding eagerly.

Demyx grinned widely when he slammed his hands together leaving the air-full paper pack between his hands. The paper pack blew up with loud bang. Axel screamed and shot up on the bed.

Demyx and Roxas laughed as loud as they could. Axel blinked few times in shock while trying to catch his breath. Slowly he turned to look at his friends in confusion. And then he noticed the paper pack. "Demyx…" Axel growled angrily.

Demyx stopped laughing and stared at Axel. "You'll pay for that!" Axel shouted before he lunged at the Nocturne. Demyx shrieked while he backed off of the attack. And right after that the young musician sped out of the room Axel hot on his heels. Roxas just laughed as hard as he could at his friends.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

And as always, if You get an idea for a prank, send it over! I need prank ideas to keep the story going! Thank You!


	15. Haunting

A/N: First of all one thing that seems to be forgotten quite oftenly by me. I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story. And if I forget to write this again, I've written it up to my profile so it's at least there.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

And the thanks for this prank idea goes to Demyx-Axel-2362! Thank You!

---------------

Haunting

Oh, come on, Dem! It'll be fun!"

"What if she recognizes us? I'll be dead!"

"Stop worrying. You're not going to be there alone."

"Yeah, and one electric shock won't kill you…"

"Stop pouting, Dem. I'll keep you safe for sure."

Demyx sighed but nodded. He real fast put the white sheet over him and followed the Flurry out of the fire wielders room. "If this fails I'll blame you." Demyx muttered quietly. Axel only shook his head and chuckled quietly while leading them through the dark corridor to door number XII.

Demyx took once a deep breath while Axel quietly opened the door and they walked in. Axel winked to Demyx once before walking right in front of the bed. They watched for a while how peacefully she was sleeping. Axel grinned and quietly, with ghost like haunting and wavering voice started to call Larxene's name.

Demyx gulped once but joined into the calling. Even thought the fear of Larxene killing him was whole time in the back of Demyx's head, he started to get slightly braver. It didn't take long before she woke up and just stared at the two ghost.

Demyx gulped quietly and without notion glanced once at Axel. "Who are you? What you want?" Larxene questioned quietly. She wasn't going to show that she was scared but she did suspect that all wasn't as the eyes saw.

"We are the ghosts of your life." Axel whispered as hauntingly as he could. Larxene gulped once but nodded. "And we will haunt you until you do as we say…"

Demyx took once a deep breath to calm himself. "If you don't follow our orders you will get death far worse than Nobody can have." He stated quietly. He saw Larxene jump a little when she heard his voice. But what went past both Demyx's and Larxene's notion was how Axel flinched and shivered a little.

The voice Demyx took out was something he had learned a long ago. Voice of an actor. Demyx could easily, if he wanted to, fake anything and now he played off a part of a ghost. Voice of haunting, cold, wavering and inflicting fear.

Axel seriously wondered how in earth Demyx could do such a voice. He glanced quite fast at Demyx before gulping. Sure, he knew it was Demyx right next to him but with that kind of voice… If Axel couldn't be sure he could've easily believed it to be a ghost.

"We want you to…" Axel started but trailed off real fast. They had never talked about what they'd say to her. Yet, Demyx had already caught up with good ideas… And the fear was getting smaller whole time but it would never leave.

"…Do several small tasks. If you fail you'll never get rid of ghosts and we'll make sure your death will be awful." Demyx whispered. Larxene nodded slowly while gulping.

Axel grinned. As long they'd make things up without telling each other out, it would be fine. "Get up from the bed." Axel commanded with a slight smirk.

Larxene stood up. She wasn't that of scared of Axel-ghost but the Demyx-ghost was something she really didn't want to crash with ever again after this night. So, she did as the ghosts told her to do.

Her night was started with jumping up and down. Then to admit who she could love in the Organization. This, of course, was just to confirm the ghosts' guesses. Then to write a short love letter to that person.

The two 'ghosts' kept on putting Larxene through different things. It was hard for them not to laugh out loud at some of the little tricks. But every fun has to end at some time.

Demyx couldn't hold it anymore. He started to laugh at the funny position Larxene currently was. "And now you gotta jump on one foot!" He half shouted while laughing. The haunting voice of ghost was gone.

Larxene started to do what she was commanded to do for few jumps before the voice registered in her head. She glared at the shorter ghost, stopped jumping and stood straight. Demyx still laughed a little before he noticed that she wasn't playing along anymore. He gulped and took a step backwards.

Larxene glared and stormed right in front of Demyx before with one fast move removed the sheet from the Nocturne. Demyx yelped and chuckled nervously at her. "Um… Hi?" He whispered with a nervous smile.

The Nymph turned her glare to other 'ghost' and moved the sheet off of Axel too. Axel didn't say a word nor did he back off. He just stood there, crossed his arms and stared back at Larxene.

"Who's idea was this?" She demanded while glaring at both of the Nobodies. Axel chuckled.

"You have no rights to command that out of us." He replied with a grin. Larxene's glare only hardened and she called out her kunais.

"I only ask once more. Which of you is behind this idiotic prank?" She questioned while playing with the kunais. Axel rolled his eyes at her.

Demyx was trembling as hard as could. He gulped and glanced once at Axel. "It was my idea…" He whispered with trembling voice. Larxene turned her glare to him and Demyx flinched.

Axel was startled and he looked at the scared Nobody. Larxene walked towards Demyx and the Nocturne backed to a wall. "Your idea?" She questioned coldly. Demyx only nodded while closing his eyes in fear. Larxene smirked, vanished six kunais out of eight before slamming the remaining two to either side of Demyx.

Demyx trembled even more. Larxene took a step backwards with an evil grin. Axel stared fearfully at what was going on. "Larx… You do realize that Dem's lying?" Axel questioned quietly. Larxene only glanced at the redheaded fire wielder.

"You think I wouldn't realize that kind of thing?" She asked before snapping her fingers. Demyx screamed in terror while electricity came to be just inches from his body. Larxene grinned satisfied. "If you move… Well, it won't be my problem." She said with an evil chuckle before turning to Axel. "And now you…"

Axel glared at Larxene before calling his Chakrams out. "Let Demyx go. Now!" Axel commanded but Larxene only shook her head and called out her six kunais. Axel kept looking from Demyx to Larxene in fear.

Gritting his teeth, Axel took few steps to his left before sending other one of his Chakrams flying. Larxene watched little confused how the weapon went past her. The flying thing didn't have fire around it and it hit to the closest kunai on the wall next to Demyx. The kunai bounced off of the wall and the electricity was gone.

Axel didn't wait. He send second Chakram at Larxene and forcing her to back away from Demyx. Right after that the Flurry dashed to his friend, called out a dark portal right behind Demyx and crashed them both through it.

They fell into Axel's room. Demyx cried out a little in pain when he crashed to the floor back first. Axel pulled off right after they crashed to the floor. "Damn… You OK, Dem?" Axel questioned straight off when he sat next to Demyx.

Demyx sighed but nodded. "Yeah… I guess so…" He whispered before pushing himself up to sitting position. He looked at Axel before chuckling. "That was fun as long as it lasted…"

Axel chuckled too before hugging Demyx. "I told ya I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He whispered. Demyx nodded before closing his eyes.

"Yeah, you did…" He sighed and pulled off a little. "Ya think I could spend the night in here… Like just in case and all that…" Demyx continued while slightly blushing.

Axel laughed. "I wouldn't let you stay on your own room at this night for sure!" He replied before hugging Demyx again. When they pulled off again, Axel stood up and dragged Demyx along. "How about we'd get some rest, huh?" Demyx nodded happily smiling and following his friend to the bed.

Larxene was madly pacing in her room. She was mad at herself for letting the two pranksters go. _"I'll get back at them… At least at the idiotic Flurry…"_ She swore before going to her bed and sitting down. It didn't take long before the castle was quiet and everyone was peacefully sleeping.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

If there's any ideas for pranks, I'd love to hear those so I could keep this story going!


	16. Playing Depressed

A/N: First of all one thing that seems to be forgotten quite oftenly by me. I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story. And if I forget to write this again, I've written it up to my profile so it's at least there.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

This is from my idea of a prank.

---------------

Playing Depressed

Axel was really worried about Demyx. He hadn't seen a smile on the Nocturne's face for the whole day. And this was really strange since the Sitarist nearly whole time was happy-go-lucky. Axel had countered the musician for many occasions but couldn't find a reason behind the sad mood.

Eventually after the tenth time Axel had encountered Demyx and tried to help him, the Nocturne left the castle through a dark portal. He couldn't stand it anymore and needed to find a some place for time off. Demyx came out at Pride Lands.

That place was quite nice and Demyx loved to play there as a cheetah. He knew the reason for his form but wasn't that of sad about it. Yet, Demyx didn't head out for running this time but for somewhere else... The nice little pond at middle of a small jungle.

Axel and Roxas were searching for their friend but couldn't find even slight notion about the musician. Eventually after two hours of searching Roxas suggested that they'd ask help from Zexion. Luckily the Schemer was at his room... Reading a book as always.

"Hey, Zexy..." Axel started once he opened the door without knocking. The redhead did knock on any other door but it was quite useless to knock on Zexion's door since the slate haired male already knew them to be there. Zexion sighed and glanced at the fire wielder.

"He's at Pride Lands..." Zexion answered before either Axel or Roxas had a chance to ask their question. Roxas only shrugged.

"Thanks." He stated before Axel already created a dark portal and the duo walked through it. Roxas came out as a lion cub while Axel was nearly full aged lion. The red furred lion couldn't resist and straight off roared as loudly as he could. Roxas jumped a little in surprise and glared at the older lion. "Would you please not do that..." Roxas half growled.

"Sorry..." Axel whispered but started straight off sniffing around. "Let's find Demmy." He continued and Roxas nodded before pressing his face close to the ground in search of his friend's scent.

"Wait..." Roxas whispered after a while before raising his head and looking around. "I think I know where to find him..." He continued with a grin and started to run. Axel looked little confused at his friend but followed the nearly golden colored lion cub.

Demyx was lying on a edge of a small falling next to a slight waterfall. He sighed and closed his eyes to relax but his relaxation was short lived. The young cheetah heard two screams not too far from his place. Interested, Demyx left to find out what was going on.

The musician walked into a scene where three hyenas had corned a meerkat and a warthog to a close by tree. Those two looked quite scared. Demyx gulped but couldn't leave those two in danger. He took once a deep breath and stepped out of his hiding. "And what do you think you're doing?" Demyx questioned.

The three hyenas looked behind and snarled. Demyx gulped but stood his ground. "Leave them alone." He commanded but the dogs only laughed.

"Finish that little cat off..." One of the hyenas said and nodded to his friend. The left most hyena nodded and grinning started to walk towards Demyx. Demyx gulped but took his claws out and growled.

"You think you look tough, huh, pussy?" The hyena questioned. Demyx didn't answer but he took a step closer to the dog and kept eye on the other two. "You gotta get through me first..." The hyena smirked and the cheetah nodded.

"Fine by me..." He replied, took few fast steps forward and jumped. He landed perfectly past the hyena and jumped again. This time he bounced from the tree that was right behind the meerkat and warthog. Demyx landed right in front of the two and snarled at the hyenas. "You two... Leave now..." Demyx whispered and before he could say anything else, the cornered duo ran off.

The three hyenas weren't happy about losing their meal. "You'll pay for that!" One of the shouted and attacked. Demyx gulped and avoided the attack. The two other hyenas took into the fight too and Demyx did all he could do to avoid the claws and teeth.

But avoiding doesn't get you far. It didn't take long before one of the hyenas got a grip on Demyx's tail and pulled. The cheetah yelped and crashed to the ground. The two other hyenas attacked straight off. Demyx screamed even before the claws and teeth struck on him.

Yet, the only one who ever got his teeth on the cheetah was the one on his tail. Roxas and Axel heard Demyx's scream and ran straight to the scene. Before the two other hyenas got close enough, the two lions struck them off. "Leave him alone!" Axel roared and showed his teeth and claws to the hyenas. Roxas growled and tried to copy Axel's doing as well as he could.

The hyenas didn't need another notion. They left the second the lions came there. "Cowards!" Axel screamed after them before turning to Demyx. "You OK?" He questioned worriedly. Demyx sat up and brought his tail in front of him.

The cheetah nodded. "I think so..." He whispered while checking the tail. "So, what are you two doing here? I could've handled those three on my own too..." Demyx questioned before starting to walk towards the pond again. Roxas and Axel followed him.

"We're worried 'bout you." Roxas stated and took few faster jumps to come next to the cheetah. "Dem... What's going on?" The young lion cub questioned worriedly. Demyx sighed and lay down next to the water. Carefully Demyx lowered his tail and left front paw to the water.

"Doesn't matter..." Demyx whispered and stated to pat the water with his paw. Axel looked at the water little uncertainly but sat next to Demyx. Roxas went to lay on the other side of Demyx and looked at the cheetah's sad face.

"Dem, come on... Tell us..." Roxas half begged but Demyx only sighed. The cheetah didn't face either one of his friends. Roxas sighed before he grinned and slammed his right side's front paw into the water. The water slammed straight to Demyx's face.

The cheetah yelped and sat up real fast. The young musician glared at Roxas. The small lion cub looked little startled at his friend. It never had been any of bad thing to throw water on a water wielder. Roxas lowered his gaze to the small amount of ground under him. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Demyx sighed and lay back down on the ground. Axel stared quite shocked at the scene. This had never before happened. "Dem... I'll do anything if you just tell me what's going on." Axel tried desperately. Demyx sighed but glanced at the red furred lion.

"Anything?" Demyx questioned slightly frowning. The red maned lion nodded eagerly.

"Anything. Whatever you say, I'll do it no matter what it is." Axel stated firmly.

"Fine." The cheetah nodded and sat up. "I'll tell if you do one thing for me, Axel." Demyx continued and grinned a little.

Axel gulped but nodded. "Just name it..." He whispered. He wasn't fully sure whether or not he was going to like about it. Demyx's grin widened. Axel then again got little fearful of the next thing.

Demyx took a step closer to Axel and whispered something to the lion's ear. Axel gulped, glanced once at the water and sighed then. "Fine... You swear to tell what's going on after I've done it?" The fire wielder questioned slightly hesitantly. Demyx nodded.

"I swear it fully." Demyx stated and followed the lion out of behind the waterfall. Roxas followed little confused about what was going on. Axel sighed but started to head upwards from there. Demyx walked close to the water and sat down. "Rox, wait here." Demyx said when he noticed that the small lion cub would've followed the red furred one.

Roxas followed Demyx's request and sat next to the cheetah. Axel had climbed up to the same edge where Demyx had been lying on. The red furred lion sighed, took some space between himself and the fall before starting to run towards the edge. _"Here goes nothing..."_ Axel thought hesitantly.

When he reached the edge, Axel jumped and took a firm grip on the vine hanging from one strong branch over the pond. Once over the water, Axel let go and closed his eyes tightly. _"Man, I wish I could've hold on to that vine and be back to the edge... The things I do for friendship..."_ Axel thought while falling to the water.

Demyx watched quite shocked about Axel's stunt. _"He did it... I can't believe he did it..."_ Demyx thought awed.

The red furred lion fell to the water and nearly straight off sprang back to the surface. He swam to the shore as fast as he could and shook the water off. Axel sat there trembling and looked at the cheetah miserably. "I really hope that was good enough show..." He whispered.

It took a while from Demyx before he walked to the lion. He snuggled next to the red maned lion before once combing his right paw through his friend's thick mane. "It was perfect..." Demyx whispered while throwing a small water ball to the pond. "I can't even believe that you really did do it..." He continued and looked quite awed at the lion.

Axel sighed and looked the cheetah straight in the eyes. "Neither can I." The lion stated and took a deep breath before continuing his talk: "Now, your part of the deal, Dem." Axel stated. The lion was actually feeling lot better now since Demyx had fully dried him.

Demyx chuckled. "You're so easy to fool..." He whispered and took some space between himself and Axel. "I wasn't depressed in the first place... Just playing off, ya know." The cheetah stated with a grin. Axel blinked few times in surprise.

"You what?" He questioned little shocked.

"I fooled ya. A prank, ya know..." Demyx told him with a wide grin.

Axel growled a little. "You... Little..." He started before lunging at the cheetah. Demyx yelped and jumped off of the way. "Stay put, you runner! I'll show you a prank!" Axel screamed and ran after the lithe cat. Demyx only laughed.

Roxas watched little surprised after his two friends and shook his head. The lion and cheetah ran around the small pond, Demyx whole time just one step away from the lion. Suddenly Demyx slipped and Axel bounced fully on the cheetah. The two of them rolled down the close by hill. Roxas ran after them slightly worried.

They stopped rolling at the end of the hill. Axel was lying on the cheetah but he sat up real fast. "You OK, Dem?" He questioned little worriedly.

Demyx chuckled and sat up too. "Yeah..." He looked at the lion. "Sorry 'bout the prank... Thought you would've been used to my little playing." Demyx continued. Axel shook his head.

"You should know that I can't tell off whether or not you're just faking something. You're way too good on that." Axel stated and pulled the cheetah into an embrace. Demyx chuckled but accepted the hug.

Roxas got down and straight off jumped on to his two friends. The three of them fell to ground laughing. The rest of the day the trio spend at the Pride Lands.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

If there's any ideas for pranks, I'd love to hear those so I could keep this story going!


	17. Skeleton in a Closet

A/N: First of all one thing that seems to be forgotten quite oftenly by me. I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story. And if I forget to write this again, I've written it up to my profile so it's at least there.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

This is from my idea of a prank. Everyone probably knows what the words "Skeleton in one's closet" means... What about when you take it literally?

---------------

Skeleton in a Closet

It was quite well known that Demyx took most of the words literally, so most of the time other's had to be careful what they said around the musician. Yet, sometimes they forgot this little thing. And even when it wasn't supposed to end up as a prank or anything else like that and the one saying the wrong thing tried to fix the mishap, a wrong person might have over heard it... Like at one nice evening at World That Never Was.

Demyx was just playing his Sitar at his room but the scene wasn't as usual as it could've been. The young musician had created few water clones as well as several Dusks and Dancer Nobodies were at his room. Those all were dancing to the music Demyx created. This, of course wasn't yet the strange thing nor the fact that Demyx wasn't wearing his normal Organization uniform... There was something else in the whole scene that didn't fit...

Demyx had several Heartless' in his room as an audience. Those small pests were so enchanted into Demyx's music that they were no harm what so ever. Of course, the lesser Nobodies and the few water clones were there for the musician's safety.

"So, that's your skeleton in a closet, huh?" Someone asked and surprised the musician quite badly. Demyx nearly dropped the Sitar while looking to his door. Axel was standing there with a grin on his face. Demyx blushed bright red before the Flurry's words sank into his mind.

The Nocturne's blush turned quite fast into a fear. "I don't have skeletons in a closet!... Right?" He questioned slightly trembling. Axel blinked at him little surprised before he sighed and shook his head.

"I didn't mean you'd have real skeletons..." Axel whispered but sighed. The several water clones had vanished the second Demyx had lost his concentration on the song but luckily the lesser Nobodies handled the small Heartless' off. Demyx looked little ashamed at Axel.

"Um... Could you at least check my closet, please?" He slightly begged while looking to the floor. Axel rolled his eyes but walked deeper into the blue room.

"Fine... Come here and I prove it to you." Axel stated while going to the closet door. Demyx walked little hesitantly next to Axel. He gulped slightly while watching at the door with fearful eyes. "There won't be any skeletons there. Got it memorized?" Axel said slightly annoyed.

"I don't believe until I see." Demyx muttered quietly. Axel sighed but opened the door as fast as he could... And screamed along with Demyx.

From the closet came a skeleton that still had some pieces of flesh and blood around it. The young musician screamed on top of his lungs while he bolted away and under his bed. Axel called out his Chakrams in a flash.

As suddenly the skeleton had appeared, it was already gone. Axel blinked few times in surprise until he recognized the laugh from his left. The redhead turned to look to the door just to find Zexion from there. "Man, that was hilarious! No wonder you keep on pranking people!" Zexion laughed. Axel blinked few times before the whole thing clicked on his head.

"You... You freaked us out!" Axel screamed but before he could call his Chakrams out again, Zexion was already gone. "You'll pay for this..." Axel muttered before he walked to the bed and peeked under it. Demyx was trembling real badly.

Axel sighed. "Hey, it's alright now... You come out already." He whispered and sat down to the floor. Demyx slowly turned to look at Axel. The fear was still evident in his eyes. "The skeleton wasn't real. Zexion just played a damn prank on us." The Flurry explained.

Demyx gulped but did crawl away from there. Once out of his safe place, he looked around before sighing. "No skeletons?" He whispered little uncertainly. Axel nodded.

"No skeletons in here... Just Zexion's damn prank." He stated. Demyx sighed before he already hugged the fire wielder.

"Thank you so much! I could've never survived from this without you..." He whispered. Axel chuckled but returned the hug before he dragged the Nocturne back to the closet.

"Just check it. No skeletons. I promise." Axel stated with a nod. Demyx gulped but did open the door... He sighed in relief. Nothing jumped out of the closet. There was just his clothes and all he had put there. "See?" Axel grinned and Demyx smiled while closing the closet door.

"Thanks... Yet, I don't really understand what you did then mean at the start..." Demyx frowned a little. Axel chuckled.

"I meant nothing else than just a slight secret that you wouldn't want others to know." Axel explained with a smile. Demyx nodded.

"Thanks... Should we get somehow back at Zexy?" Demyx questioned slightly confused. Axel grinned.

"I might have something for him in consideration..." He whispered with a grin before guiding the Nocturne to the bed.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

If there's any ideas for pranks, I'd love to hear those so I could keep this story going!


	18. Prank Phone Calls

A/N: First of all one thing that seems to be forgotten quite oftenly by me. I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story. And if I forget to write this again, I've written it up to my profile so it's at least there.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

This prank idea is from xFrairy-of-Twilightx. Thank You!

---------------

Prank Phone Calls

Demyx was lying on his bed. He was fully bored since he was grounded. The latest mission had gone that of badly that Xemnas wanted him to fully think his actions. The Nocturne was even denied to play his beloved Sitar.

Demyx sighed and glanced at the clock on his wall. He had been there only for fifteen minutes but it felt like hours. No-one was allowed to even come and say hi. Suddenly something got into his mind and Demyx grinned.

The young Sitarist took out his phone and opened it. Sure, he couldn't play with it since Xemnas had disabled all of the games in his phone until he gave him permission again... Still, that didn't mean that Demyx couldn't make few calls...

The water wielder thought for a while before deciding to go everyone through on backwards, meaning that he was willing to start from Roxas. Demyx grinned while dialing the Keyblader's number... Yet, the first time didn't give him much of luck.

The phone rang but no one answered. Well, Demyx wasn't willing to give up and called Larxene. Still, he got the same treatment. No answer from the only woman in the Organization.

Demyx frowned a little and dialed next number... Yet, he still got the same treatment after getting to Luxord. The water wielder sighed sadly and was going to give up on his attempts until he realized the reason behind no-one answering... They knew his phone number.

The Sitarist cursed a little and started to go through the settings. Eventually he found the place where he could hide his phone number. Grinning, Demyx dialed Roxas' number again... And got an answer.

Demyx barely managed to calm himself down when Roxas answered to his call. Yet, with his plan on work, all Demyx needed to do was to keep his voice from being recognized... And that wasn't hard since he was an actor. So, how did it go with Roxas?

"Roxas."

"The sea salt ice-cream has been replaced with cinnamon."

"Okay... Who is this?"

"Oh, I'm from the Twilight Ice Cream Shop."

"I don't think there's such named shop nor would they have my number..."

"Gotta go, bye!"

Roxas stared at his phone for a while and glanced at Axel. The redhead was nearly staring at the Keyblader. "What was that about?" He questioned little confused. Roxas shrugged.

"I have no idea..." He whispered equally confused. Axel shrugged and continued to talk about same subject they had been on before the call.

Demyx on the other hand was laughing at his room. Grinning he dialed next number, Larxene's number. The only luck he had on his side was that the others wouldn't recognize him nor could they get back at him. And of course, since the victims didn't know that it was Demyx calling them, they answered to the calls.

"Larxene."

"I hope you know you're the mother of Heartless'!"

"...The hell...?"

The phone went quiet. Larxene stared at her phone quite confused. Sure, she knew to be little teased about her hair looking like Heartless' but she didn't really care. This call then again was quite confusing.

Demyx kept on snickering in his room. Finally he managed to confuse Larxene without fearing to get hurt. So, next victim was, of course, Marluxia.

"Marluxia."

"Your garden is on fire!"

Marluxia screamed, ended the call without giving much of care about it and ran straight to his garden. Yet, all was fine at there. Marluxia blinked at the beautiful garden he had and then to his phone. "Damn... Shouldn't have ended the call..." He muttered since he would've loved to bark back at the caller.

Demyx didn't wait. He was already dialing the next number and creating a new prank for this one.

"Luxord."

"Hello, I'm from psychic people's magazine. You called us few days ago."

"...I've done nothing like that..."

"Oh, we must be having wrong number... Anyway, for this little mishap we'd like to give you free fortune telling. That OK with you?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Let's see... Ah! You're going to be losing the next five card games...."

"....That can't be possible..."

"I'm sorry. I'm just telling what I see..."

"...Good bye..."

Luxord shut the call. Still, he couldn't shake off the words so he decided to check if those were true at all. So, he went to search someone he could play few card games with.

Demyx was laughing real hard and it took him a while before he managed to calm down for next call. Of course, he couldn't call himself so next on line was Axel.

The Flurry answered straight to the call without checking the number. Had he checked the number, he might not have answered to it at all.

"Axel."

"Your fire powers have been disabled. If you want them back, then create a fire ball to your right hand."

Axel took the phone off of his ear for a while and stared at it quite puzzled. He shrugged and did as he was told... And he burned the phone. Roxas stared shocked at his friend. "The hell you just did?"

"I... I... I thought..." Axel started before slumping down to Roxas' bed. "I got freaking pranked..." He muttered while staring at the burned item on his hand. "Superior's not gonna like this..."

Roxas only face palmed while muttering: "Idiot..."

Demyx jumped up and pumped his arms in victory: "Yes!" He sat back to his bed and dialed next number. "Next is Saïx..."

"Saïx speaking."

"The moon will not rise tonight."

"...The moon is up whole time..."

"Not tonight."

Saïx walked to the window and looked out. "The moon is shining on the sky."

"...Then you're not seeing a moon but a sun"

"Listen here... Where are you calling from?"

"...Gotta go..."

Demyx cut the call. "Damn... Didn't go as I planned..." He muttered little defeated but didn't let that little mistake bring him down. "Let's get the next victim on the phone..."

"Zexion."

"Your book is ready to be picked from the library."

"...Nine, stop playing..."

"I'm not Nine. I'm calling from the Traverse Town's library."

"...Demyx....

"....Sire, that's not my name either..."

"Stop playing or I'll report you to Superior."

Demyx ended the call on that second. Zexion sighed and returned back to his book. "Damn neophytes..."

Demyx gulped while looking at his phone. "How did he know...?" The young musician sighed, closed his eyes and relaxed a little. "I still have few to call..."

"Lexeaus."

"Your weapon is ready to be fetched."

"...."

"Um, sire... Are you there?"

"...."

"Okay... Maybe I'll just send a message..."

Demyx sighed when he closed the call. "He never talks..." He muttered sadly but started to dial already next number. "Four to go..."

"Vexen."

"Hello, we're quite interested on your experiments on the Scientific Hotel. Could you bring few of your experiments on show?"

"Oh my! I'd love that! When can I come?"

"Right now would be nice. Bring all you can take."

"I'll be there in no time!"

Vexen ended the call more than excited but realized too late one little thing. "Damn it! I forgot to ask where the hotel is..." Vexen sighed sadly and slumped to his chair. "The only chance in life time and I fail it like this.."

Demyx couldn't stop laughing for a while. That had been the most easiest call this far. Vexen had taken the catch straight off. Once Demyx calmed down enough, he dialed the next number to the phone.

"Xaldin."

"Your cookies are burning..."

"...I'm not baking cookies..."

"That's exactly the reason they're burning! You don't cook them often enough."

"...I'm doing cookies nearly once a week and I've never burned them...

"Oh... I must've gotten the wrong number... Sorry..."

Xaldin sighed and closed the call. Demyx cursed a little at his room and started to think real hard to get Xigbar into the prank. "Should've gotten something else for him..."

"Xigbar."

"There's a werewolf in the castle! You gotta hunt it down!"

"Wow, calm down, dude. Where you've seen the werewolf last time?"

"Outside your door..."

"I'm on it."

Xigbar ended the call and took his guns out. Right after that he teleported himself to the ceiling and started to hunt for the werewolf. Demyx was snickering in his room while thinking Xigbar searching for imaginary werewolf. "Last to go..." Demyx whispered while getting Xemnas' number on the screen.

"Superior."

"Saïx has gone on rampage! He's thinking to be a werewolf!"

The call was cut straight off. Superior created a dark portal and went straight to Saïx's room. He was slightly surprised to see Saïx sitting calmly on his bed and polishing his sword. "Superior?" Saïx questioned slightly confused.

"Just continue..." Xemnas whispered and left back to his room. Saïx was quite puzzled but eventually just shrugged and continued his work. Xemnas sighed and sat down to his chair. "I think Nine has been suffering enough..." He whispered while leaving to let the Nocturne free again.

The first thing Demyx did was to take his Sitar out. He played it for quite long without really noticing the time flying past. In the end the young musician fell asleep the Sitar in his hands.

At next day Roxas and Axel left the castle for a while. They would've taken Demyx along but the Nocturne had been asleep at the time they left. Yet, Demyx was willing to follow them. So, he took his phone and dialed Axel's number.

Axel took the new phone out and frowned. "What it is?" Roxas questioned slightly worried. Axel sighed.

"Unknown number..." The redhead answered. Roxas shrugged.

"Answer it. Maybe it' s the same pranker." He suggested. Axel nodded and answered to the phone. He was quite surprised to hear Demyx's voice on the other end.

"Finally. I already thought you had gotten into trouble or something."

"...Demyx?"

"Yeah, it's me. Who you think it to be? A salesman?"

"Sorry... I just wonder why your number is shown as 'Unknown'"

"....."

"Demyx?"

"Oops..."

"...Demyx, do you have something to explain?"

"Um... No..."

"You're so in trouble! Just wait till I get you!"

Roxas blinked a little in surprise. "Um... What was that about?" He questioned while slightly tilting his head. Axel was already creating a dark portal.

"Demyx... He's the one behind the prank call..." Axel replied while walking thought the portal. Roxas followed real fast. He also had some things to handle with the Nocturne. Yet, when they came to the castle, Demyx had already left from the castle.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

If there's any ideas for pranks, I'd love to hear those so I could keep this story going!


	19. Secret Date

A/N: First of all one thing that seems to be forgotten quite oftenly by me. I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story. And if I forget to write this again, I've written it up to my profile so it's at least there.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

This prank idea is from Demyx-Axel-2362. Thank You! (Though, I'm not sure if this actually ended up as any kind of prank in the end... Oh well, hope you guys enjoy!)

---------------

Secret Date

It was quite boring day at the Castle That Never Was. While most of the members were bored and not really doing anything in particular, two were getting ready for the evening. The Organization's trio, Axel, Demyx and Roxas, got quite interested about what was going on.

The main thing that got the trio interested was the little fact that Saïx was smiling. The Diviner wasn't barking at anyone nor was he threatening anyone either. He nodded to others and sometimes even changed few words with other members. This was something totally odd from the Number Seven.

And that wasn't all. Even the leader of the Organization was acting strangely. The nearly once a day meeting was canceled. Everyone had rights to go and do what they wanted. No missions were given. Everything was so out of order.

"So, you two got anything out yet?" Roxas questioned while the trio were sitting at the Keyblader's room. Demyx shook his head little disappointed. Axel sighed.

"Nope, not a thing. There is no visible thing that would indicate the reason for this. Hell, even the full moon's up so something's seriously off." Axel stated.

"And I checked Vexen's place. He told that he hadn't given anything strange new potions or such to Saïx." Demyx continued. Roxas nodded.

"Well then... There's only one thing left for us." He said while crossing his arms. The youngster grinned since he knew to have the interest of both of his friends. "We gotta follow them around."

Demyx chuckled. "Might be easy since Saïx isn't willing to kill anyone today." He whispered. Axel nodded.

"Let's do this then. Dem, you follow Xemnas. Me and Rox take Saïx." Axel stated with a nod. Demyx sighed.

"Why I gotta go alone?" He complained with slight frown. Axel sighed.

"Do you want to take Saïx as your target?" Axel countered. Demyx gulped.

"I get it..." The Nocturne whispered and nodded. "I'll follow Superior..."

"Good. Let's go!" Axel half commanded and stood up from the floor. Demyx and Roxas followed. "We'll report here after dinner. Got it memorized?" He continued with a grin. Demyx and Roxas nodded. After that they left the room.

Demyx's task wasn't easy one. Xemnas kept on staying at his room and Demyx wasn't able to get into there. All he could do was to try and listen through the door.

Axel and Roxas were following Saïx around. The Diviner didn't do anything to incline the reason behind actions. Not even his words told out anything.

The dinner came and went. The trio were back at Roxas' room. "Sorry, guys. Don't have anything to report." Demyx whispered little defeated. Axel shrugged.

"Don't worry. We didn't get anything out either." The Flurry replied.

"So, what now?" Roxas questioned. "Should we just straight off ask it from them?"

Axel shook his head. "Don't think that to be good idea. They'd lie." He stated. Roxas nodded. "We just gotta continue following them around. You two take Saïx. I'll try my luck on Superior." Axel told out and helped his two friends up.

"Okay... Wish for better luck on this round." Demyx whispered while the trio left the room again... And this time they did get better luck on their hands.

Both the Superior and the Diviner were locked into their own rooms. This, of course, didn't stop the three young Nobodies from peeking through the keyholes. "We'd better report to Axel..." Demyx whispered while witnessing something he never thought to see. Roxas only nodded.

The duo left from the Diviner's door slightly shocked. Yet, they were little surprised to find Axel already waiting for them. "Guys, I got something for ya..." The Flurry started. His two younger friends nodded in unison.

"Same here, Ax... But you go first." Demyx replied while sitting to the floor. Axel sighed, closed his eyes and tried to calm down a little.

"You won't believe this but... Superior was putting on some totally new clothes. Some suit or something..." Axel whispered. Demyx and Roxas glanced at each other.

"Um... We have quite same story too..." Roxas half whispered. "This needs more of checking... Demyx, you go to Zexion and try to get him to tell if and where Superior and Saïx are leaving... That is, if they leave... Axel, you'll go back to spy on Xemnas and I'll go to spy on Saïx." Roxas started to explain his plan. Both Axel and Demyx nodded.

"I can do that. Give me a call when they leave." Demyx said before already leaving the room. Axel nodded.

"Be careful, Roxy." Axel whispered before leaving the room. Roxas only nodded and left after his friends.

Demyx kept on following Zexion and half annoying him with his slight pleas. The Schemer tried to stay calm and ignore the water wielder but he knew Demyx to be quite relentless on this kind of stuff. "Alright! Fine, I'll tell you where they go if they even leave the castle." The bookworm eventually snapped. Demyx squealed in delight and hugged the slate haired male.

"Thank you, Zexion! You won't regret this!" Demyx half shouted and kept his mouth shut while still following the Schemer. Zexion sighed but stopped by his room and took out a camera.

"You three might need this but I want one copy of the pictures... That is if something even happens." The Schemer stated while handing the small device to the Nocturne. Demyx nodded eagerly.

"You bet! Thank you so much!" Demyx answered happily and carefully put the camera into his pocket. Zexion sighed but didn't say anything else.

Few hours later both Axel and Roxas gave a call to the Nocturne. "Um... Zexion,..." Demyx started but couldn't get further with his words.

"Twilight Town. Now, leave me alone." The illusionist stated. Demyx thanked him before going straight to Roxas' room.

"They're at the Twilight Town!" Demyx half shouted while coming into the room.

"Let's go then!" Axel jumped up to his feet and half dragged the Keyblader with him.

"We might need this..." Demyx whispered with a grin before taking the camera out.

"I'm taking that!" Roxas stated and snatched the camera. "Out of the three of us, I'm the best with cameras." He explained with a grin. Demyx only shrugged while Axel chuckled a little. "Let's get going so we can still find them." Roxas continued and created a dark portal. His friends nodded and the trio walked through the portal to Twilight Town.

Saïx and Xemnas were sitting on a nice little cafeteria. Saïx had dark blue suit, white shirt and a necktie. Xemnas was nearly similarly dressed up but his suit was black. The two men didn't seem to notice anything going around them.

The trio was on close by alley and watching the scene. "Something's not right..." Axel whispered with a frown. Demyx shrugged.

"Dunno... I just got an idea 'bout those two but not sure..." The water wielder whispered back with a shrug.

"Would you two shut up? We'll get noticed if you two keep on talking. And I gotta take the pictures." Roxas half snapped at them. Axel and Demyx shrugged but didn't talk anymore. "Damn, that we can't hear what they're saying..." The youngster muttered.

"I think I can fix that..." Demyx whispered with a grin and snapped his fingers. After a short while Demyx lay his hands on his friends' shoulders. "Okay, let's listen..." He whispered and nodded towards the duo they were spying on.

Demyx had created two small water puddles at the feet of their victims. Through those two small things, he could hear their talking. And by putting his hands to his friends' shoulders, he could share the conversation with them.

"Saïx... We're leaving the castle way too rarely."

"I agree with that. It's quite annoying at the castle..."

"He he... I agree with you. Some of them are for no good at all."

"Like those three..."

"Ah, yes, Numbers Eight, Nine and Thirteen are quite a trouble around. Yet, Eight and Thirteen are good fighters. And Thirteen is valuable member for us because of the Keyblades."

"Maybe we should get rid of the third one then?"

"No... If we'd do that, the two other's wouldn't follow our commands anymore."

"Ah, I can understand that."

"_sigh..._ Well, we didn't come here to talk business, now did we?"

"No... We didn't..."

The talk had gone for a while before the trio had managed to locate their targets. And even then they were missing some of the conversation before Demyx managed to get them to hear their talking. The next parts of the conversation was heard by the trio.

"So, the weather's been strangely on our side every time we've come here."

"It truly has... Yet... Superior, can I..."

"Call me Xemnas outside the castle. I've told you this many times..."

"True, forgive me..."

"There's nothing to forgive. Yet, you were going to ask something, so go ahead."

"Ah, right... How long we have to keep this secret from others? I don't mind the secrecy but some of them might start to suspect something..."

"I know, Saïx, I know... Yet, we have to keep this out of their knowledge as long as we're Nobodies. Once we get our hearts back, we can be together."

"I understand."

"s_igh_... I guess we have to head back before other's start to wonder where we are."

"I know..."

Xemnas sighed again and leaned closer to Saïx. He gave fast kiss to the blue haired man's lips. "Until next time..." He whispered before starting to walk away from there. Saïx sighed but followed his leader.

Axel, Demyx and Roxas stared at the empty table for quite long. "Did they just...?" Demyx questioned quietly.

"I think they did..." Axel replied.

"Rox, did you get...?" Demyx continued his questioning. Roxas blinked few times in slight shock and shrugged.

"I'm not fully sure..." He answered. "Um... We'd better get the pictures out..." He continued and the trio left back to the castle to find Zexion.

Yet, in mist of the whole excitement, Roxas had forgotten to take pictures. The whole meeting and especially the kiss were not on the camera. Roxas cursed his bad luck and even Axel and Demyx were little down but the trio knew the truth even though they couldn't prove it.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

If there's any ideas for pranks, I'd love to hear those so I could keep this story going!


	20. Enchanting Tunes

A/N: First of all one thing that seems to be forgotten quite oftenly by me. I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story. And if I forget to write this again, I've written it up to my profile so it's at least there.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

This prank idea is from MizzMorris. Thank You!

---------------

Enchanting Tunes

Demyx was sitting at the living room and playing a soft melody on his Sitar. He was more than relaxed for quite some time. The last week had been hard on the young musician but finally he was able to concentrate fully on playing his beloved Sitar.

The song he was playing was something new. He had come up with it just few days ago and finally was having time to try it out. Demyx sighed happily while letting his hands fly across the strings... Yet, he didn't have even littlest idea about the effects of his new song.

Zexion was at his room and tried to read the thick book he had taken just at that morning. The Schemer couldn't concentrate on the book since, even though Demyx tried to be quiet, Zexion did hear the song fully to his room. Sighing, the illusionist closed the book after marking his place and left towards the living room.

He managed to walk right in front of Demyx when something changed. Zexion blinked few times but couldn't figure out what was so out of it. "Nine." He called and Demyx opened his eyes but didn't stop playing.

"Yeah, Zexy?" The musician questioned nicely. Zexion was quiet for a while just listening to the beautiful tune. "Zexion?" Demyx questioned little puzzled since the Schemer had never acted like this before.

Zexion blinked few times and smiled. "I was just wondering if you needed something." He finally replied. Demyx blinked few times in confusion but shook his head.

"Well, if you'd be so nice I could want a glass of hot chocolate." Demyx said with a small grin. Zexion nodded and left. Demyx shrugged. He was quite sure that Zexion was just playing with him but he was fully surprised when the Schemer came back with the drink.

"Here." The illusionist said while handing the drink to the musician. Demyx blinked in slight shock but accepted the drink.

"Um... Thanks..." He whispered and put carefully his Sitar down. Zexion blinked few times and stared at Demyx for a while. Demyx blinked at Zexion few times in confusion. "Zexy?" He questioned.

Zexion scowled. "Don't call me that." He stated before crossing his arms. "I came here to tell you to be quiet. I'm trying to read." The Schemer half snapped. Demyx was slightly startled but he nodded.

"Uh... Sorry..." The musician muttered little hesitantly. Zexion snorted and left the room. Demyx watched quite confused after the illusionist. "That was weird..." He whispered before putting his drink down and taking his Sitar back to his arms. "Anyway, gotta continue..."

The Nocturne closed his eyes again and continued his playing. That little incident was quite soon forgotten... But it sure wasn't the only thing to happen.

Unknown to Demyx, Marluxia had watched at the scene. He wasn't fully sure about things yet but was sure to figure it out. The flower wielder left his place with a grin. The pink haired male went straight to annoy Saïx. It didn't take long before the Diviner was chasing Marluxia through the castle.

Demyx kept on playing but watched little confused how Marluxia ran past him. The musician shrugged until Saïx came to the living room. "Nine, do you know where Eleven is?" The Diviner questioned. Demyx blinked few times but didn't have time to reply before Saïx already changed his attitude.

"Ah, forgive me... I was actually wondering if you needed something." The Diviner questioned with a smile. Demyx stated at him quite shocked but managed to shook his head. Saïx nodded and left the room real calm. Demyx frowned but couldn't figure things out.

"Demyx..." Marluxia called while walking into the room from opposite way than where Saïx had gone to. Demyx turned to look at the flowerist with puzzled look on his face. "I think you've found a new ability." Marluxia continued while sitting on the arm chair close to Demyx's place.

"What do you mean?" Demyx questioned while slightly tilting his head to side. Marluxia chuckled.

"I've watched you play for some time. I think you can enchant people to do what you want with that new tune you've created." The assassin explained.

Demyx frowned. "How so?"

Marluxia laughed but grinned widely. "You tamed both Zexion and Saïx while you played that tune."

"Oh... I did notice something to be different..." Demyx whispered but brightened up quite soon. "This is so great! I gotta get this mastered!" He half shouted. Marluxia nodded.

"I agree with that fully... Listen, could you actually do one little thing for me, Dem?" The Assassin questioned. Demyx nodded eagerly. "Good... Listen, it's about Axel. He's burned my garden once again and I'd love to get back at him."

Demyx frowned a little. Sure, he knew that Axel loved to burn Marluxia's garden to ground every once in a while but he wasn't too happy to go against his friend. "What do you got for him?" The Nocturne questioned little warily.

Marluxia chuckled and shook his head. "It's nothing bad. Just a slight prank on him." He replied nonchalantly. Demyx still wasn't sure about the idea. "Don't worry. It's seriously easy thing. I just want you to enchant Axel to get on a little date with me. We'd just take few pictures and that's it." He explained.

Demyx wondered for a while. "What's gonna happen on the date?" He questioned still wary about the situation.

"Nothing bad. Maybe a kiss but that's all." Marluxia said. Demyx sighed.

"Fine. But how can we be sure you're not going to be enchanted too?" Demyx questioned little puzzled. Marluxia laughed.

"Don't worry about that. I got everything covered." He stated before standing up. "I'll see you and Axel at my room after two hours, OK?" The flowerist questioned and Demyx only nodded. "Good. See you then."

Once Marluxia was out of the room, Demyx started to wonder what he had gotten himself into. Sighing, Demyx started to play again. He had to master the song before starting to try and enchant Axel into anything.

Hour later the young musician started to search for his friend. The redhead was actually quite easy to find since he was nearly always training. Demyx knocked tentatively on the eight training room. "Axel?" He called while opening the door and peeking inside.

The Flurry was sitting in middle of dimly lit room with several fire balls surrounding him. Demyx watched quite awed for a while before clearing his throat to get the Flurry's attention. Axel's head jerked up to see the intruder. "Sorry to bother but I was wondering if you wanted to help me on one thing..." Demyx whispered little ashamed.

Axel chuckled, dismissed the fires and walked to his friend. "Sure, I'll help. What's the problem?" The fire wielder questioned with a smile. Demyx blushed a little.

"Well... I was wondering if you'd like to listen to one of my songs and tell what you like about it..." Demyx whispered. Axel tilted his head a little with a grin but nodded.

"Sure thing, Dem. Where you want to play it?" He replied. Demyx smiled and raised his gaze to the Flurry. Axel chuckled a little. It was always so easy to get the Nocturne to smile.

"My room!" Demyx chirped and started to drag the Flurry through the corridors. Axel chuckled but followed the musician. Once at the Nocturne's room, Demyx sat to the floor and positioned the Sitar in his lap. Axel sat to the bed and watched Demyx's skilled hands fly on the strings expertly. The Flurry always loved to listen Demyx's playing.

Demyx started the song slowly. He didn't want to enchant Axel straight off and besides, he was having lot of time on his hands. Axel closed his eyes and listened intently to the song. With the time running past, Demyx started to little by little increase the pace of the song.

Just five minutes before two hours were up, Demyx stood up and walked out of his room. Axel followed the Nocturne in trance. Demyx took few dance steps while heading towards Marluxia's room.

Marluxia heard the music and grinned. He finally had a chance against the Flurry. It would be so cool not just humiliate the fire wielder by going on date with him but also to tell off that the Nocturne was along the prank.

"So... Shall we go, Axey?" Marluxia questioned grinning from the redheaded fire wielder. The Flurry glanced to Demyx who only nodded.

"As you wish..." Axel whispered and before he could do anything else, Marluxia was already dragging him through a dark portal. Demyx sighed but followed the duo. The Assassin kept on talking and the Flurry answered but he always glanced first to the musician. Marluxia didn't care of that little thing. He had a tape recorder along and he was willing to humiliate the Flurry fully.

After some time they came to a small cafeteria. Demyx declined from Marluxia's offer but the Assassin didn't take _no_ from Axel. They spend some half an hour at there before Marluxia was ready to leave.

The flowerist took out a camera and leaned closer to Axel. He didn't take pictures. Oh no, he had the camera on video. Grinning, Marluxia half forced the Flurry to kiss. Demyx didn't watch. He was already feeling bad enough of the whole situation.

Once they came back to the castle, Demyx didn't wait. He stopped playing and half dragged the Flurry out of Marluxia's room. _"He'll never forgive me..."_ Demyx thought while bringing them to the Flurry's room. "Axel... You awake?" Demyx questioned little worriedly.

Axel blinked few times and shook his head. "Um... Sorry, I think I fell asleep..." He whispered little hesitantly. Demyx sighed and sat down to the floor. Axel frowned slightly when he recognized his room. "Weren't we at your room when we started?" He questioned. Demyx gulped.

"You're not gonna forgive me this..." The Nocturne whispered sadly. "I let Marluxia pull idiotic prank on you..." He continued without meeting Axel's gaze. The Flurry frowned even deeper. Demyx took once a deep breath and raised his sad gaze to the Flurry.

"I... The song... I named it Enchanter. Marluxia noticed that I could get people under a spell and get them to do what I wanted..." Demyx started sadly. "He said he wanted a slight revenge since you've burned his garden."

"Okay... There's this little thing that I haven't done that for, like, three months." Axel stated still confused. Demyx blinked few times before slightly blushing.

"A while ago won't be like some three months, now is it?" He questioned and Axel shook his head. "Um... Marlu took you out to a date and kissed you..." Demyx continued hesitantly.

Axel blinked in slight shock. "He did what?!" The Flurry nearly screamed. "And you freaking let him, huh?" He continued while getting angry. Demyx flinched and started to slightly tremble.

"I... I..." Demyx stuttered and gulped. He slowly took out a camera and gave it Axel. "You might want to get rid of that before Marluxia notices." He whispered quietly. Axel blinked in surprise while taking the camera. "I managed to take it when we returned back here..."

"Why did you go along with his prank, Dem?" Axel questioned slightly confused. Demyx shrugged.

"I don't know... I just did..." He whispered and stood up. "I'd better go... I'm sure I've done enough of damage already..." Demyx continued with slightly trembling voice. Axel blinked at him before noticing the tears that threatened to fall.

"Demy..." The Flurry whispered and before Demyx had chance of leaving the room, Axel already hugged him. "It's OK, Dem... You gave Marluxia what he wanted but yet, you took the evidence away from him..." He whispered.

Demyx trembled in his arms while trying to fight back the tears. "I still did the wrong thing, Ax..." He whispered quietly.

Axel tightened the hug slightly. "It's perfectly fine, Demyx." Axel whispered calmly. Suddenly Demyx broke down and started to cry fully. Axel only tried to sooth him while carefully lowering them both to the floor. "Don't worry, I'll get back at him... And I'll find out how he can be resistant to your song."

Demyx only nodded. "I don't think I deserve this..." He whispered but Axel shook his head.

"Of course you do! We're friends!" He stated straight off. "Besides, like I said, you took the evidence along. Marlu doesn't have anything else than the information. He can't prove it. So, we can play that nothing happened." Axel explained.

Demyx was quiet for a while before slowly nodding. "You're not mad at me?" He questioned slightly worriedly. Axel chuckled.

"Mad? Why would I be mad at you? You were just practicing a new song, that's all." He replied with a grin. Demyx blinked and glanced at Axel slightly confused. Axel smiled at him and gently brushed the tears off of Demyx's face. "Everything's fine, Demy..." He whispered and grinning he burned the camera. "And there goes the evidence..."

Demyx chuckled a little. "I'm glad I didn't ruin anything..." He whispered. Axel laughed a little.

"You never could ruin our friendship, Demmy. Got it memorized?" Axel stated. Demyx chuckled again and nodded. "Good. Now, you can stay over the night if you want... I'm sure Marlu might want to get back at you if he had had something more in his mind than the date and kiss." Axel continued while pulling them both up. Demyx nodded and before Axel could say a word forward, Demyx had already leaped into the Flurry's bed.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

If there's any ideas for pranks, I'd love to hear those so I could keep this story going!


	21. Stealing Xigbar's Eye patch

A/N: First of all one thing that seems to be forgotten quite oftenly by me. I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story. And if I forget to write this again, I've written it up to my profile so it's at least there.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

This prank idea is from Demyx-Axel-2362. Thank You!

---------------

Stealing Xigbar's Eye patch

Axel sighed while slouching on the arm chair at the living room. His two years younger friend was sitting on the floor and plucked slowly on the strings of his precious Sitar. It was obvious that they both were bored. "Dem?" Axel questioned quietly.

The Nocturne sighed and stopped playing while glancing at his friend. "Yeah?" He questioned without much of interest. Axel shrugged.

"You got any idea of what we could do?" Axel inquired hopefully. Demyx sighed and shook his head while dismissing his Sitar into water.

"Nope... But I think I'll head for kitchen. You wanna come along?" Demyx replied while standing and slightly stretching. Axel shrugged but followed the young musician out of the room. The Flurry slumped down to his chair at the kitchen while watching Demyx rummage through the cabinets and fridge.

"Find anything?" The fire wielder queried slightly interested. Demyx shrugged before taking some ingredients out. "Ya want some help?" Axel asked while standing up and going next to his friend. Demyx shrugged again.

"Not sure... Unless you want chocolate spread and strawberries on your sandwich..." Demyx replied while doing his little snack. Axel watched for a while and shrugged then.

"Is that even good?" He questioned but started to copy his friend. "Hell, might as well try it..." The Flurry continued with a grin.

Demyx chuckled and walked to the table with his snack. "We can figure out next thing to do after eating, right?" He questioned and Axel nodded while working his own snack. It didn't take long before Axel joined the Sitarist on the table.

"So... What are we up for after this?" The Flurry questioned before starting eat the sandwich. Demyx shrugged. Suddenly Axel noticed something and his eyes lit in fire. "I think I got an idea..." He whispered with a wide grin.

Demyx frowned a little but waited for Axel to continue. Axel finished his sandwich real fast and started to wait for his friend. "You've ever seen what's behind Xigbar's eye patch?" Axel questioned. Demyx slowly shook his head. "Neither have I. Wanna find out?"

Demyx thought for a while before he caught up with Axel's idea. He nodded eagerly. "You bet I want." He replied and finished his snack real fast. "Let's find him." The Nocturne stated with a smile. Axel nodded and the duo left to walk around the castle in search of second member of the Organization.

It didn't take long before they did find the ceiling walking man. "Hey, Xiggy!" Demyx called to the Sniperist. Xigbar turned to look at the Nocturne with a smile. "You think we could talk for a while?" The musician continued with a smile.

"Sure thing, dude. What's up?" Xigbar questioned while walking on the ceiling right in front of the Nocturne. Demyx tilted his head a little and started to wonder for a while. "Come on, lil dude, I don't have whole day." The Sharpshooter told him. Demyx grinned.

"Now!" He screamed nearly causing Xigbar to lose his hearing. As suddenly as Demyx had shouted that out, Axel came out of hiding and snatched the eye patch from Xigbar. Demyx ran straight after his friend.

"Hey! Get back in here!" Xigbar screamed while digging into his pocket to retrieve another eye patch. "You two will be in big trouble for this!" He shouted after the two Nobodies.

Both Axel and Demyx were laughing while running through the corridors. "That was perfect!" Demyx half shouted between laughing. Axel nodded.

"I agree with that!" He replied before the duo slowed down to catch their breaths. The Flurry chuckled a little and grinning looked at Demyx. "So... Did you see what was behind the patch?" The fire wielder questioned. Demyx stopped dead on his tracks.

"Damn... Didn't remember to do that anymore. I just ran after you the second you got the eye patch..." He whispered little defeated. Axel cursed.

"You were supposed to...!" He started. Demyx sighed sadly.

"I know... I'm sorry..." The Nocturne whispered little defeated. "You think we could do that again? I won't fail this time..." He continued hopefully. Axel sighed and without second thought burned the eye patch he had in his hand.

"Might as well try. Just don't fail this time..." Axel stated. Demyx nodded eagerly.

"Thanks! I won't disappoint you this time." Demyx whispered.

Axel rolled his eyes and muttered quietly: "You've never disappointed me..." But the young musician didn't hear the words. He just watched little confused at his friend for a while before just shrugging it off.

"Okay... New plan..." Axel whispered when they spotted the space elemetarist at kitchen. Demyx nodded and started to listen for Axel's explanation about the plan. "Don't fail." Axel stated with a nod. Demyx nodded back and started to sneak closer to Xigbar.

Once close enough, Demyx reached out to snatch the new eye patch from Xigbar but the Sharpshooter turned around real fast. Demyx shrieked a little and turned around to run off but Xigbar was faster and took a grip on Demyx 's hood. "Aah! Let me go!" Demyx screamed in slight panic.

"Cool it, dude." Xigbar replied with a slight chuckled. Demyx gulped and stopped trying to get away. "So, I do realize how fun it is to do pranks but care to tell of the reason for this?" The space wielder questioned.

"Um... Out of boredom?" Demyx answered little hesitantly.

"As if." Xigbar stated and with fast move yanked the young musician to sit down to the closest chair. Demyx yelped a little. "Now, the reason?" The Freeshooter continued. The Nocturne gulped and glanced towards the kitchen door. Xigbar chuckled. "The firefly has already fled so you won't get any help from there."

Demyx was startled and he looked back at Xigbar. "He wouldn't..." He started but wasn't sure whether or not to believe.

"Saw him bolt out of here the second you screamed." Xigbar told out. Demyx blinked few times in surprise and glanced again to the door but still didn't get even slight notion that Axel would've been there. "So, why were you two so eager to snatch my eye patch?" The Freeshooter questioned again.

Demyx sighed sadly. "We..." He started before shrieking in slight fear. Even Xigbar was quite startled. The Nocturne fell down through a dark portal before he could have gone further with his words.

The young Sitarist fell down to a soft bed. He blinked few times in shock before recognizing the place. "Sorry for leaving you out there. Had to think of way to save you." Someone said with slightly sad voice. Demyx glanced at the owner of the room slightly disbelieving.

"Axel?" He questioned before sitting up on the bed. "I... I though... Xigbar said that you were going to leave me alone on it..." The Sitarist whispered quietly.

Axel gave a sad smile and shrugged. "Didn't know that he noticed me. I just left so I could get you to safety." The Flurry explained. Demyx blinked at him few times before jumping off of the bed and embraced the fire wielder.

"Thank you!" The musician exclaimed happily. "We're not gonna go against Xigbar for a while, are we?" He whispered little hesitantly. Axel chuckled and shook his head.

"Not for a while at least." He replied with a smile. Demyx nodded.

"Um... Sorry for failing on the plan..." The Nocturne whispered but Axel shook his head.

"You didn't fail it. Everything's fine, so don't worry." The Flurry replied before tightening the hug. Demyx sighed happily and nodded. "Anyway, this day has gone quite well, hasn't it?"

Demyx chuckled and nodded. "Yeah."

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

If there's any ideas for pranks, I'd love to hear those so I could keep this story going!


	22. Electrical Plants in Lab

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

And the idea for this story is from Sound Slayer! Thank you for the idea!

---------------

Electrical Plants in Lab

Vexen had been working on his lab for a long while. He was working on a new experiment. Yet, his day was going to turn quite interesting.

The Chilly Academic had started his day already at six in the morning. The ice wielder hadn't been able to sleep well since he had got an idea during the night. So, he was up early in the morning with papers and books all around him.

The newest idea of his was taking lot of research and Vexen would've asked help from Zexion but the Schemer was out of the castle for the day. So, he worked alone and locked himself into his lab to concentrate fully on his work. Hours went past and before the scientist knew it, he had to go for dinner.

Most of the group was handling missions at that day. Yet, Vexen didn't give any notion about who was at the castle and who wasn't. His mind was whole time at his newest work. But, had he been more interested about his companions at the dinner, he might been able to avoid the problems he was going to confront.

Marluxia and Larxene weren't at the dinner. They had been out the day and they had eaten already. Yet, they were bored and were just sitting at the living room while waiting others to finish the dinner. And then they noticed a great idea.

Vexen. He had walked into the kitchen nearly fully in daze. "I bet he's working on something again..." Marluxia whispered with a grin.

Larxene smirked. "He's always working with something. It's nothing new." She replied. Marluxia chuckled.

"Not exactly what I was thinking about." He answered and stood up. "Come on, I got something for us to do for the day." The flower wielder continued and helped The Nymph up from the couch.

Larxene shrugged but followed the pink haired man to door IV. "What you got in your mind, Marlu?" She questioned while Marluxia started to pick the lock to the room.

"You'll see..." The man replied before getting the door open. "Ladies first." He stated and stepped aside. Larxene snorted and rolled her eyes at him but went inside the Academic's room.

"So..." She started and turned to look at her friend. Marluxia only grinned and walked deeper into the room. He only motioned Larxene to follow and with a sigh, Larxene did follow the number XI to Vexen's lab.

"Let's see what he's working on... Maybe we can mess things up..." He whispered while starting to search through the room. Larxene sighed again but started to help him.

"Don't think we have much of time to search..." She whispered little bored about his friend's idea. Marluxia only nodded... Until he stopped dead on his tracks. Larxene blinked at him little surprised. "Found something?" She inquired while going next to the flowerist.

Marluxia turned around with a stupid looking grin on his face. Larxene frowned. "Let's prank him!" The Scythe wielding man nearly shouted.

"How?" Larxene questioned while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Got perfect idea for it..."

The duo exited the room with a huge grin on their faces. It didn't take long before Vexen returned into his room and stopped dead on his tracks after opening the door to his lab. The whole room was filled with plants. "What in name of Kingdom Hearts?" He whispered in shock.

Carefully but little worriedly, the ice wielder walked into the room. The huge, nearly two meters high plants followed his every move. Vexen gulped but didn't dare to let it bother him. He was, after all, having lot of work to do.

The flowers were different colored. Some of them were electric blue, some were normally green and few were nearly white. Other than that those plants looked like Venus Traps.

The Chilly Academic tried to concentrate on his work but plants were getting on his nerves. He felt them follow his moves around the room. Sighing, the ice elemetarist finally decided get rid of the newcomers in his room.

Sure, the best he could've done was to go and talk to the Superior. The only one behind this kind of work was number Eleven but Vexen was too interested on his work that he would've left to complain about it. The scientist called out several pieces of ice and threw them at the first offending plant.

The plant tilted its flat head and opened its mouth. Instead of eating the ice, the plant spit several lightning bolts at flying ice pieces. When ice contacted with the lightning, the flying sharp ice pieces exploded into pieces.

Vexen duck for cover under his table. The ice shards flew everywhere into the room and got other plants to attack. Soon the room was filled with flying lightning bolts and whole time smaller ice shards.

It took a while before the room was silent again. Vexen carefully moved away from his hiding place and looked around. The only living thing, besides him, was one plant. It looked quite untouched and, dare he think it, little proud to be last survivor of his friends. The ice elemetarists frowned a little while looking around the room.

The room was in a mess. The ice shards and electricity had destroyed some of the cabinets, vials and other scientific items around there. Vexen sighed when he noticed his huge work to have burned to ashes.... Yet, he got a better idea than what he had been working on... The electrical plant.

Vexen didn't have time to clean his room. The scientist was way too busy with his new experiment. Sure, Marluxia and Larxene had had fun while watching the short video of the destruction the plants had caused. Yet, the duo hadn't thought that Vexen could actually get interested about their little creation.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

If there's any ideas for pranks, I'd love to hear those so I could keep this story going!

If you came up with ideas for pranks, I'd be glad to hear them and keep the story going! Thank You!


	23. Water and Melting Ice in Lab

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

And the idea for this story is from Demyx-Axel-2363! Thank you for the idea!

---------------

Water and Melting Ice in Lab

Axel had been planning a prank against Vexen ever since the scientist had had kept the fire wielder's room ice cold and wet. That little thing had ended up on Axel blaming poor Nocturne for it. Luckily all had ended well from it... But the Flurry wanted to get even with the scientist.

Demyx was carefully plugging the strings of his Sitar while sitting at the floor of Axel's room and leaning his back against the redhead's bed. "Whatcha thinking, Ax?" Demyx questioned while glancing at the slightly frowning friend of his.

Axel sighed. "I'm trying to come up with a prank." He replied and looked down at the young Sitarist. Demyx nodded and turned back to his beloved instrument. The fire wielder sighed again and lay down on the bed. "I just can't come up with anything good enough..." The Flurry whispered.

"Um... I don't know if this is a good idea or not but..." The Nocturne started before trailing off. Axel sat up a again and waited for his friend to continue. Yet, Demyx stayed silent.

"Come on, Dem, state it out." Axel half begged. The water wielder sighed but nodded. He vanquished his Sitar and stood up to sit down on the bed. Axel watched him little confused.

Demyx still hesitated a little but eventually leaned closer to Axel and whispered his idea out. Axel became quite thoughtful before nodding. "I think I like that... You sure you want to be part of it?" Axel inquired slightly confused.

Demyx chuckled a little. "It was my idea in the first place... Or have you forgotten it already?" The Nocturne replied with a grin. Axel frowned a little before he did remember.

"Oh! Right! We never actually had a chance to do it because of those darn missions..." The redhead answered little ashamed. Demyx nodded.

"Well, I'll start early tomorrow. In the evening... You know what to do." Demyx explained shortly. Axel nodded. "Good. See you tomorrow then... Good night, Ax." The Nocturne continued before leaving to his room.

Next day rose bright. Demyx played his Sitar happily in the living room. Axel was just sitting behind him on the sofa and listening to the beautiful tunes Demyx created. Vexen on the other hand was having some trouble at his room.

The scientist's floor has always had a small layer of ice. It didn't bother the ice wielder but for other's it was little hard to stay up. But this time there was a fine layer of water over the ice. The Chilly Academic sighed, sat up to his table and freezed the water. The one he blamed for the trick was, of course, none other than the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

Yet, Vexen seemed to be freezing the water every time he came back to his room. Without notion, the room's floor raised. The ice wielder realized this only at the evening when he had to bow down to get something from his desk. He didn't yet realize the full thing but did start to wonder for the reason.

Few hours later, after the evening meal, Vexen finally realized that he had little by little raised the floor's height. The Chilly Academic fell to his face when he stumbled to the high ice after opening the door to his lab. Vexen stared at the height difference between his own room and his lab room's floor.

Vexen walked into his room wondering how he could fix this. He was too proud to actually go and ask help from Axel. Sighing, the ice wielder realized to still walk in knee high water. "Damn this.." He muttered while reaching to his desk.

Just when the scientist was going to think of way to fix the problem he was having, the floor vanished from under him. Vexen slightly screamed while falling to his back on the wet floor. All of the ice was gone. All there was, was water... And that was running out of his lab quite fast.

The second the ice melt, Axel and Demyx left the castle. They knew that Vexen would start to blame them. "Did you see his face when the ice vanished?" Demyx questioned chuckling while sitting at the railing of the Clock Tower at Twilight Town.

Axel nodded while slightly laughing. "That was so hilarious! I'm glad you got a camera ready." The Flurry replied. "A shame that Roxas couldn't be along but we got evidence for him."

Demyx sighed. "Yeah. The four day missions are hard thing..." He whispered. "You think Vexen learned not to mess with you?" The musician questioned grinning. Axel laughed.

"Not a chance! He'll surely try to get back at me... But that only means that I can make up a prank on him too!" Axel replied. "Anyway... Thanks for the help on the prank, Dem."

Demyx nodded. "It's nothing. Glad to help a friend in trouble." He stated with a grin. Axel chuckled but nodded.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

If there's any ideas for pranks, I'd love to hear those so I could keep this story going! Thank You!


	24. Totally Messed Up Mission

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

And the idea for this story is from xFairy-of-Twilightx! Thank you for the idea! Also, a huge thanks for Sekisetsu Komoriuta for the help through MSN!

---------------

Totally Messed Up Mission

Demyx was wandering around the streets of Traverse Town. He killed few Heartless that occasionally came to his way. But instead of just spending some time out there, he was actually really confused. The Nocturne had got a mission but there were only few lines on the paper that made some kind of sense. Rest was totally strange.

The first thing on the mission was to destroy some Heartless from roaming around the Traverse Town. Normal stuff. Then, next on the list was going to world called Changer and handle few Heartless from there. Demyx had been there once with Axel on a mission but that had been strange. There was nothing else on the list.

The Nocturne sighed. He could handle Traverse Town any day but Changer was something he really didn't want to go into. Yet, mission's a mission. He continued his way so he could handle the first part of the list.

Luckily killing Heartless from Traverse Town was easy. The place had several good fighters so the Heartless problem wasn't that of bad and Demyx didn't need to do anything else than handle few stays here and there.

Once he came back to the first district, the water wielder sighed and created a dark portal. "I hate this..." Demyx whispered before walking through the portal.

The Nocturne came out to a dark street of Changer. He still could easily remember how he and Axel changed elements and on that way, the weapons. The young musician shuddered a little at the memory but raises his hand to call his Sitar out...

Yet, he came empty handed. No Sitar anywhere. "Oh damn this!" Demyx yelled. There was no-one with him so he couldn't change elements with anyone thus leaving him without weapon and element. "Whoever is behind this mission will be sorry." He muttered angrily while starting to walk through the streets. _"Hope the Heartless won't come...."_ The Nocturne thought sadly but seemingly his bad luck had just stepped in.

Right in front of Demyx was dozen of small Heartless. Those black pests had their backs to the Nocturne. "Oh shit...." He muttered quietly and started to back off from there but then one of the pests glanced behind. Demyx froze to spot and gulped. The Heartless poked the one in front of it and suddenly two knew about Demyx. And the two poked next Heartless and it didn't take long before Demyx was screaming and running down the street, the dozen small Heartless following him.

Deciding to take shelter from same place as before, Demyx ran through the streets trying to find the library he and Axel had found. Luckily in his panicked mind, Demyx managed to find the huge house. The second he got inside, Demyx slammed the doors shut and locked it with a heavy piece of wood.

Sighing in relief, he slumped to the floor. "Gotta find something to get those killed..." The musician whispered before starting to walk through the library. "There has to be a book about what I could do... At least we found the answer from a book at last time..." Demyx muttered. He didn't like about the silent house nor about the fading sound of Heartless bounding on the double doors.

Eventually Demyx sat down beside the same table he and Axel had used before. "Hope to find the answer..." Demyx whispered before starting to go through the dusty old books.

The bounding on the door stopped and the dimly lit place was silent. Demyx shivered a little in fear. He really hated to be there alone. After going through three books, the Nocturne finally found what he needed to know.

Demyx red the short, few paragraphs of text several times through. In that world, really few of things could be used against Heartless. The first thing possible to use against the pests was, of course, if there was more than one person to fight. All they needed to do was to use each other's weapons. But, if there was only one person from other world at there... The only possible weapon was the exactly opposite thing than the normal weapon.

"Well, anything compared to my Sitar is straight opposite..." Demyx wondered aloud before shutting the book. He started quietly to go towards the door. There was no sound of Heartless bounding the door anymore. "Guess they left..." He whispered before slowly and carefully opening the door.

The Nocturne peeked out and checked the way. Luckily there was no Heartless on the sight. Demyx nodded to himself, quietly slipped out of the house and closed the door. _"Better find a weapon shop now..."_ The musician thought while starting to walk through the dark streets.

Luckily he didn't have to go far. The weapon shop wasn't than few blocks down from the library. Demyx looked around before trying the door. It was locked. Shrugging, he started to pick the lock.

It didn't take long before Demyx had gotten into the small shop. "Now... I need a weapon..." Demyx muttered while going through all of the different weapons. He walked through the rows of swords, bows, spears and any other weapon possible to think about.

When Demyx finally decided about a sword that had two dragons shaped into the handle, several Heartless appeared into the shop. Demyx yelped a little in surprise but grinned. _"Well, isn't this lucky. I can try my sword out straight off."_ Demyx thought and swung the sword at the first Heartless...

But nothing happened. The Heartless didn't even flinch at the strike nor did the sword leave a mark. Demyx gulped and dropped the weapon. "Wrong one..." He whispered in slight worry before just randomly picking a sword and slashing again. Yet, doing no harm to the pest.

The Nocturne kept on backing away and taking any weapon that got to his way. Still, no help came from any kind of swords, bows or from few Tomahawks. Demyx was getting even more worried and panicked.

Suddenly one of the four Heartless attacked. Demyx screamed while turning around and bolting straight through the first door he came across with. From behind the door, he came out into a gun area of the shop. "Damn..." The Nocturne whispered. He really didn't have much of experience on guns.

Then, out of nowhere, came a Neo-Shadow. It tackled Demyx to ground and was just going to strike at him when the silent air was cut through by a loud _BANG_ sound. The Heartless took few stumbled steps backwards before vanishing.

Demyx stared fearfully and shocked at the spot where the Heartless had been a while ago. The musician had taken the first thing he could in his hands and shot. He hadn't thought it to work but the gun did go off and the Heartless was gone.

Demyx gulped while sitting up and staring at the gun. "Guess it also meant that I need to use something out of my league..." He whispered and gulped. The Nocturne had no idea about guns or how to use them. "Just point and press the trigger... Can't be hard..." Demyx muttered while slowly recovering from the shock.

Of course, since Demyx had no idea about guns, he forgot to take another gun just in case as well as to take bullets along. Slightly smiling, Demyx left the place in will of ending the mission fast enough.

The shop was empty. There was no Heartless to be sighted. The musician shrugged and little varying left the shop. He walked down the street trying to find any Heartless but none of them showed up. "Guess I could leave and say I did handle all...." Demyx whispered slightly relieved... But that was short lived.

Suddenly something attacked him. The only thing the musician could realize was that he was flying through the air and slammed against the closest wall. Demyx blinked few times in surprise and shock. He glanced towards the way the attack had come and gasped in shock. Right on the way he had just come from was standing a Darkside. Demyx gulped but stood up little shakily.

The enormous creature had a heart shaped hole on its abdomen. It had several long black thorns on its shoulders. Two long and thin thorns were on its feet.

Demyx leaned against the wall behind him and stared in fear at the creature. He gulped and closed his eyes for a while. The musician took once a deep breath and then looked around. The Heartless had knocked the gun off of his hands and he needed it if he wanted to leave the place alive.

The Heartless started to walk towards Demyx. The Nocturne glanced at the enemy and gulped. He couldn't do much since he still hadn't located the gun. "Damn it..."

Suddenly there was a scream and someone jumped off from a building against the huge Heartless. Demyx stared shocked at Xigbar who was holding the Nocturne's Sitar. The second the scene actually clicked in Demyx's head, the Sitar was slammed on the Darkside's head.

The Freeshooter landed easily and grinning glanced at Demyx. Demyx stared at him in pure horror. "You... just... didn't..." Demyx started in verge of rage. Xigbar gulped and chuckled little nervously.

Xigbar glanced at the Heartless and called out a wall of water around the Darkside. "Listen... Thanks for handling my mission..." Xigbar started while crashing the walls of water on the black pest. Demyx on the other hand was seething in rage.

The Nocturne called out Xigbar's guns without giving it second thought and pointed them at the Heartless. "It can't be hard to hit it..." He muttered and pressed the trigger.

Yet, both of the bullets missed the creature. Demyx cursed and attacked again just to miss once more. Xigbar sighed and shook his head. "Dude, take off the locking." He stated. Demyx blinked at him and vanished other one of the guns before starting to check the remaining one.

Xigbar shrugged and walked to his friend. "From here..." He told and pointed to the small lock / unlock part. Demyx glared at him but did unlock the gun before aiming once again. This time he did hit the Heartless. "That's more like it." Xigbar whispered before he went to attack on the creature again.

Once the Heartless was handled off, Demyx pointed the gun towards Xigbar. The Freeshooter looked shocked at the musician. "Demyx..." He whispered little worriedly. The Nocturne kept on glaring at the gunner.... Before he grinned.

Xigbar gulped. He knew he had done the wrong thing by crashing the Sitar but what's done, is done. "You destroyed the most precious thing I have, Xiggy..." Demyx whispered and called out the second gun. "So..." The musician continued and slammed both of the guns against the wall. Xigbar stared in alarm at the two crashed guns. "We're even now..." The Nocturne muttered before creating a dark portal and left the astonished Freeshooter into his place.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

If there's any ideas for pranks, I'd love to hear those so I could keep this story going! Thank You!


	25. Super Glued Hands

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get two reviews for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

This prank is from Sekisetsu Komoriuta. Thank You!

Super Glued Hands

Demyx was bored. He hadn't got any ideas for creating anything new with his Sitar. Roxas, Axel and Zexion were all on a mission. Naminé was working with new pictures and Demyx had no rights to go and bother her. The rest of the Organization just didn't want him around.

So, the young musician started to walk around the castle. He found Xaldin and Xigbar sleeping in the living room. _"Aw, ain't that cute?"_ Demyx thought and continued his way forward. Vexen had locked himself into his lab. Again. Demyx sighed but didn't let that bother him. Continuing his way, the Nocturne found Saïx and the Superior discussing about some plans in the meeting room. Larxene and Marluxia were at the flower wielder's garden and laughing at something.

Demyx shuddered a little. He really didn't want to know what the two were up to. Still, he was searching for something to entertain himself. The Sitarist found Luxord gambling against some of the lesser Nobodies. "Ah, Demyx! You want to join in?" Luxord questioned when he noticed the kid.

Demyx shook his head. "Thanks but maybe some other time. Got things to do..." Demyx replied and left the place real soon. Luxord only nodded and went back to his gambling. The Nocturne sighed in relief after being far enough from the gambler's room. "Like I'd want to lose my money..." He muttered little darkly. "So... What to do? What to do?" Demyx wondered while continuing his way down the halls.

The mullet/mohawk haired male ended up in front of Lexeaus' room. Slightly smiling Demyx knocked and peeked into the room. The Silent Hero's room was empty. The musician shrugged and walked inside intending to wait for his friend... Until he noticed something.

Grinning from ear to ear, Demyx took the small thing from the table and left the room. Quietly he entered back into living room. Carefully and without disturbing either of the higher ranked males, Demyx started his little prank.

Of course, Demyx did read the small writing on the tube to make sure he knew how to fix things. Yet, once he had handled his little work, the musician returned the tube back to its rightful owner. After that Demyx went to sit into the living room and called his Sitar out. He started to play off a soft tune making sure not to wake either of his victims.

Few hours later Xigbar woke up. Demyx was still playing his Sitar and kept his eyes closed. The Freeshooter listened for a while with a smile on his face. The young Sitarist was really talented with that instrument.

But, the sniperist had to get up and it was then he realized there was something wrong. First, his right hand felt strange and he glanced down to find that his hand was linked to Xaldin's hand. Xigbar tried to open his hand but the fingers didn't work. He stared at his hand for a while before it dawned to him. "Oh hell..." He whispered and glanced at the Nocturne.

Demyx, being a professional actor, knew how to react. "Don't look at me! I have no idea about that!" He protested straight off looking shocked and offended. Xigbar sighed and slumped back to the sofa.

"You don't even have slightest idea of who to blame?" The Freeshooter questioned. Demyx shook his head little sadly.

"Don't have any ideas. Been playing my Sitar and haven't looked around." Demyx replied. Xigbar only nodded. "I think it would be good idea to wake Xaldin..." The Nocturne continued before vanishing his Sitar and started to leave the place. He turned around a little at the door. "I'll try and find who's responsible for this." The musician told.

"Thanks! And don't get in trouble because of it, I and Xaldin will handle that part." Xigbar called after him. Demyx nodded and left the room. The Freeshooter sighed and started to try and wake his friend up. "Hey, Xaldin... Time to wake up..." He called while slightly shaking the other male.

The second Xaldin had fully woken up and got the explanation of what had happened... There was heard a loud scream in the castle. It wouldn't have been a surprise if it had been heard into other worlds too. The whole Organization who were at the castle came to see what was going on.

"Okay, since we got all of you in here... Who's behind this prank?" Xigbar started and raised their glued hands. Everyone stared for a while before starting to laugh.

"This isn't funny!" Xaldin roared and called out his lances. Everyone stopped laughing. "So, who's behind this?" The Lancer questioned little angrily. Everyone shook their heads. "It is someone of you since Six, Eight and Thirteen left already yesterday to a mission." He continued while glaring at each and every one of the members.

"Though, I can say that Superior, Saïx, Lexeaus and Vexen are out of this kind of idiocy." The Freeshooter stated while trying to cross his hands just to realize to yank his friend's hand too. The suspects snickered a little. Xigbar glared at them but couldn't really do anything.

"If Zexion was here, finding the bad guy would be easy." Vexen mused. "Yet, he isn't. You're on your own to fix this." He continued before leaving back to his room. Xemnas and Saïx left the room too claiming to have some really important business to tend to. Lexeaus didn't say a word but he also left back to his room.

Marluxia, Larxene, Luxord and Demyx stood at the door of the living room, waiting for the judgment of their superiors. Xigbar sighed. "Demyx, you can go." He stated and the Nocturne nodded.

"Hey! That's not fair! How can you know he's not the pranker?" Marluxia nearly screamed. Xaldin glanced at his friend little suspiciously.

"Because he's been playing his Sitar and been in the living room whole time." The Freeshooter explained. Larxene crossed her arms.

"Oh really? If I got it right, you two were asleep. You can't know what he's been up to." She stated with a smirk.

"She's right, Xigbar. How can you know?" Xaldin questioned while slightly frowning. Xigbar rolled his eyes.

"The kid wouldn't lie to me, right?" He replied. Though, it sounded more of a question than a statement. "Anyway, we'll have to figure out these three first before we'll blame him." He continued quickly and turned to look at the trio in front of him. "So, any of you having alibis?" He questioned with a grin.

"Are Lesser Nobodies accepted?" Luxord questioned. "Because if those are, then I've been playing card games with them." The gambler continued.

"You control time. It wouldn't be hard from you to handle this kind of trick." Xigbar pointed out. Luxord only nodded.

"I still didn't do it." He stated as sternly as he could.

"We were at Marlu's garden." Larxene told. "We can only be each other's evidence." She continued.

"No one else to confirm that?" Xaldin questioned.

"Well... I did see Demyx walking on the corridors several hours ago..." Marluxia stated little thoughtfully.

"Come to think about it, I did see him too. I asked him to join in a round of card game but he refused." Luxord stated with a nod.

"What time those were?" Xigbar questioned.

"Three hours ago." Luxord replied straight off. Both Xaldin and Xigbar nodded.

"I think Vexen could find out the timing of when that was done." Marluxia said while pointing to the glued hands. "And maybe find a way of fixing it." He continued straight off.

Xaldin nodded. "I think that would be good idea." He created a dark portal and nearly dragged the Freeshooter through it.

"And I think they're trying to frame Demyx." Xigbar protested but Xaldin didn't listen. They came to the scientist's room and Xaldin knocked on the lab door. Vexen came out quite soon.

"Is it possible for you to know when this was done?" Xaldin questioned while raising their intertwined hands. Vexen examined their hands for a while before nodding slowly.

"I think I'd be able to do that... Come this way then..." He stated while leading the two males into his lab. "Sit down. I need to make few tests." The Academic continued while starting to gather the needed instruments for the needed tests.

Two hours later and Vexen was ready. "It happened around two o'clock." He explained. "And unfortunately it looks like that you two just have to wait it to give in."

"And when that's going to happen?" Xigbar questioned little wary about the answer.

"Inside of few days."

Both Xigbar and Xaldin groaned. "Isn't there any faster way to fix this?" Xaldin queried. Vexen only shook his head. "Damn it..."

The duo left the room. "I think the pranker is Demyx." Xaldin stated little annoyed.

"Don't believe before we've talked with him..." Xigbar replied and created a dark portal right outside of Demyx's room. The Freeshooter knocked on the door and glared a little at the Lancer next to him.

Demyx opened the door quite soon. "Hi... How's it going? Found the baddie yet?" The Nocturne questioned. Xigbar shook his head. "Oh... That's not good."

"I ask this straight from you, Nine." Xaldin took into the conversation. "Did you do this?" He asked little harsher than he had meant to. Demyx flinched a little.

"I have nothing to do with that!" He exclaimed straight off. "Xiggy, you believe me, right?" Demyx questioned and looked little sadly at the Freeshooter.

Xaldin sighed. "Don't look at him. I want you to be honest." The Lancer continued and nearly glared at the young musician. Demyx stared little fearfully at the wind wielder. "Answer to the question!"

"That's enough! Stop barking at him." Xigbar snapped and moved in front of Demyx to glare fully at the Organization's cook. "I believe him." Xigbar stated.

"Fine, Zexion's coming after few hours. Then we'll get the real answer." Xaldin replied. Xigbar sighed and looked at Demyx.

"Sorry 'bout him." The Freeshooter whispered. Demyx only nodded.

"It's nothing." He replied before leaving back inside the room and took out his Sitar once again. Xigbar and Xaldin left back to the living room to wait for Zexion's arrival.

The Cloaked Schemer did come after few hours. "Zexion! Dude, we need a little help from you." Xigbar straight off stated when he noticed the slate haired male. Zexion raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms.

"What kind of help?" He questioned little wary. Xigbar chuckled and showed the problem.

"This. We need to find out who's behind this... And maybe you could fix this?" The Freeshooter replied. Zexion nodded, took few sniffs at the problem.

"Nine." He told out before calling his Lexicon out. The Schemer flipped through the book before finding the spell he was looking for. He raised his right hand before starting to read the spell.

Once he came to end of the spell, it took on working. Inside of seconds the glued hands were separated. "Oh man! Thank you, Zexion!" Xigbar shouted in glee before frowning a little. "Um... What about Demyx? Is it really his work?" He questioned little hesitantly. Zexion only nodded.

"I told you." Xaldin whispered before heading towards the Nocturne's room.

"Wait!" The Freeshooter shouted after him and ran to catch up with the Lancer. "I don't think it's good idea to go and reprimand him. I think we could make a prank..." Xaldin only nodded. "And I got something special for him..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

And if you guys come up with prank ideas, I'd love to hear those and write up a story on it. Thank You! I take up anykind of pranks.


	26. Wires Off

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get two reviews for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

This idea came from one of my Finnish Internet friends. Thank You!

And to theninjacookiemonster: You couldn't read my mind any better. I'm having something like the idea waiting to be written. Thanks for the great idea, though!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Wires Off**

Everyone of the Organization were at the living room. Most of them watched how Demyx kept kicking others asses in Guitar Hero. All of the members had tried real hard to be some kind of match for the professional musician. Yet, all of the tries were futile.

Demyx grinned after another song. Roxas groaned and put the guitar down. He left the place slightly angrily. "Next?" The Nocturne questioned looking around. Axel sighed but decided to take third match with the musician.

"You can do it, Ax!" Roxas tried to encourage the fire wielder. Demyx only grinned while checking next song. Axel prepared himself for the song while sighing. Out of the rest of the Orgy, he was the best but he was no match for Demyx. The kid kept beating his own high scores nearly once a day.

The song started and Axel had hard time to try and stay on tune. Demyx nearly played eyes closed the song. "Freaking show off..." Axel mumbled and the Sitarist only chuckled. Luckily the song was one of Axel's favorite ones. He managed to stick quite close to the pro.

"Not bad... You can choose the next song, I gotta go for a sec." Demyx stated before leaving the room. Axel sighed while starting to go through the list of songs. Suddenly Zexion came next to the Flurry. The slate haired man whispered something into the fire wielder's ear.

When Demyx finally returned, Axel was grinning from ear to ear. Demyx frowned a little but took his guitar and stood next to Axel. "What's so funny?" He questioned little confused.

"You'll lose this round..." Axel stated and put the game on. Demyx snorted.

"Yeah right... Not in million years, Ax." Demyx replied while starting work hard on the fast song... But something was totally off. Axel had no problems following on the music and pressing the buttons on right timing. Demyx on the other hand...

The Sitarist knew he was pressing the right buttons and on perfect timing but most of the hits were missing. He tried harder but still nothing helped. Axel snickered a little while glancing at his friend. Demyx frowned and slightly glared at Axel.

That round went fully to Axel. "Wanna third round?" Axel questioned with slight smirk. Demyx kept on frowning but nodded.

"You're going down, Axel." The musician whispered while choosing next song. The thing that got Demyx to worry about things was the fact that the game didn't take too well on his commands. And the young musician didn't like it at all that the rest of the Orgy was half snickering at him... Demyx got suspicious.

He finally got the next song ready and going. But that was one of the hardest and fastest songs and it was over real fast. "What's this? The master of Guitar Hero has lost a song?" Larxene questioned while laughing. The rest of the Organization joined in her laughing. Demyx just stared at the TV screen shocked. He had never failed a song like that.

"Don't take it so hard, Dem. Everyone has bad times." Axel whispered but he still kept on grinning. Demyx closed his eyes defeated and took few long breathes. When he opened his eyes, he glared hard on Axel.

"You did something..." He half growled. Axel raised his hands and took few steps backwards.

"I have nothing to do with this! Honest!" The Flurry shouted.

"To do with what?" Demyx questioned. The fire wielder gulped. "Axel? You got something to tell me?" The musician asked angrily.

"Um... No?" Axel replied while chuckling little nervously. Demyx screamed in rage and bounced at the Flurry. Axel managed just in time to move out of the way and run towards the door. Demyx screamed again while chasing after the redhead. The rest of the Orgy sat in silence for a while before bursting into laughter.

Demyx managed to catch the fire wielder and tackled him to ground. "You freaking ass! You made me look like damn idiot in front of everyone!" Demyx screamed in fury but couldn't stop the tears.

Axel stared at Demyx in pure shock. The musician moved off of his friend, leaned against the wall and buried his face into his hands while crying. It took a long while from Axel to realize what was going on. "Demyx?" He questioned worriedly.

Demyx didn't listen. He just cried. His image of being the best in Guitar Hero of all of the members was shattered. The Sitarist hadn't just gotten to be the laughing stock for the whole Organization but his own trust on the playing had crashed.

Axel carefully gathered his courage and hugged the crying musician. "You're going to hate me but..." Axel started to quietly whisper out that it had been Zexion's idea.

Demyx stopped crying and stared at the Flurry. Axel pulled off and sighed. "You're the best in Guitar Hero of all of us. None of us have any chances against you so... Zexion thought it could even things a little... But I guess I took the wire off a little bit too much..." Axel explained little nervously.

"I wasn't bad?" Demyx whispered quietly. Axel straight off laughed.

"Bad? You? Are you kidding me? You're the king of the Guitar Hero! Master of the music!" Axel shouted eyes shining. Demyx blushed deep red.

"Ax! Stop it! I'm not that..." Demyx whispered little embarrassed. The Flurry hugged his friend again.

"I'm just stating the truth, my friend." He whispered before pulling off again. He carefully brushed the tears off of Demyx's face and smiled little sadly. "Now, how about rematch of three songs?"

Demyx frowned a little but eventually smiled and nodded. "Okay but no more pranking." He whispered and Axel nodded eagerly. He helped the musician up and they walked back into the living room. Out of others notion, Axel fixed the wires. "Rematch, three songs, your choice." Demyx stated and Axel nodded while doing the work.

And Demyx beat all of the three with new high scores. "If you want, I can help you to get back at Zexy..." Axel whispered while playing fourth song against the musician. Demyx only nodded while once again beating his own high score.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

And again, prank ideas are more than welcomed! Thank You!


	27. Freaking The Other In The Phone

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

This idea came from snowseal135. Thank You!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Freaking The Other In The Phone**

Demyx was leaning against a huge rock wall while watching out to the sea. In fact he was on a mission but the Nocturne had already handled it. Instead of heading back home early, the musician had decided to stay for a while and watch the sunset over the close by sea. But that wasn't all. He was on phone.

"_Ya know, Dem... It would be nice if you came home at least once on early..."_ Axel stated in the other side of the phone but Demyx chuckled.

"It might be cool but you're missing the point, Ax... You really should see this sunset." Demyx replied with a smile. He could hear Axel sigh and knew that the redhead was shaking his head.

"_Maybe it is cool but I've seen enough of those in Twilight Town. Besides, I'd love to get you home in one piece at least once this year."_ Axel stated with slight grin. Demyx chuckled again.

"There's nothing to worry, Ax. I know what I'm doing... Though..." Demyx started but trailed off with slight sigh. He took few steps closer to the edge of the small ledge.

"_Though what, Dem?"_ Axel inquired slightly worriedly. He could guess that Demyx had something in his mind but couldn't figure out what. He heard Demyx sigh again.

"It would really suck if I fell now, you know..." Demyx nearly whispered.

"_Demyx..._" Axel started before hearing a panicked scream. "_DEMYX!_" Axel screamed in fear. Then there was a sound of crash. Axel was in panic. He was breathing real fast and fearfully paced around the room. "_Dem... Come on, pal, answer! What happened? Demyx! Are you OK!_" Axel half screamed into the phone.

Demyx was still standing on the ledge and watched the phone fall. He started to snicker when he heard Axel's panicked shouts from the phone. After a while Demyx created a dark portal down to his phone. He picked the abused phone and wondered how in earth it still stayed working through that hit. Axel was still half screaming on the other end for Demyx to pick up.

The Nocturne had hard time not to laugh out loud. "Hey, Ax..." He stated as calmly as he could but nearly recoiled backwards and took the phone off of his ear when Axel started to shout again.

"_DEMYX! Oh my god! You're okay! What the heck happened!_" Axel screamed still in shock and fear.

"Nice to hear you care about me that much..." Demyx replied calmly. He could hear Axel pacing around the room.

"_Dem... What happened? You freaked me out! Nearly gave me a heart attack!_" Axel barked while slowly calming down from the shock. Demyx couldn't hold it anymore... He straight off laughed.

"What happened? Simple. I fooled you." Demyx stated after he got his laughing on control and shocked Axel even more.

"_You what...?_" Axel whispered in shock. Demyx chuckled.

"Sorry 'bout it. I got bored and wanted to know how much you care..." Demyx whispered little sadly while sitting down to the rocks right before the water.

Axel was ready to bark the musician down for freaking him out like that but when the words sank in, he only sighed. "_Just don't do that ever again. Got it memorized?_" He whispered while sitting down to the bed.

Demyx nodded even though he knew that Axel didn't see that. "Yeah, sorry... And thanks..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

And again, prank ideas are more than welcomed! Thank You!


	28. Sabotaging

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

This idea came from xFairy-of-Twilightx. Thank You!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sabotaging**

Marluxia had been bored for a while since Larxene was out of the castle handling some mission. More than anything he wanted to get back at Axel for once again burning his beautiful garden... And suddenly he did come up with a great idea.

The flower wielding male left his garden with a grin on his face. Whistling he walked towards Zexion's door. Without knocking, the Assassin walked in. "Hey, Zexy!" He called and got the slate haired male to groan.

"Eleven, how many times have I informed you not to call me that?" Zexion questioned irritated and shut the book he was reading. Marluxia didn't listen at all. He just walked right in front of his superior and sat down. The Schemer sighed. "What do you want, Eleven?"

Marluxia chuckled. "I need little help with a prank..." He replied before starting to explain it. Zexion thought for a while before sighing and nodding his agreement.

"This is only because Eight has burned few of my books..." Number Six replied. "And it would be good idea to start it tomorrow since now it is too late." Marluxia only nodded and smiling left the room.

Next day Axel woke up to a scream. He bolted out of his room and nearly crashed through door number Nine. "Demyx!" Axel half shouted before staring in shock at the scene right in front of him.

Demyx was on his knees right in front of his precious Sitar. The young musician was crying uncontrollably while hiding his face in his hands. The Sitar... It was in billion pieces on the floor. Only small pieces of blue wood and few strings were the evidence that it had been once an instrument.

Axel stared before crashing to his knees too. "What... What has happened?" Axel whispered in pure shock. He managed somehow to gather himself and carefully crawled to hug the crying Nocturne.

Demyx only cried even harder and leaned against Axel. The Flurry tried his best to calm the broken friend of his. "This isn't fair... How could someone do something like this...?" Demyx muttered quietly.

"I have no idea, Dem, but I swear to catch that freaking bastard who's done this." Axel replied before carefully raising Demyx from the floor. "Come on..." Axel whispered while guiding his friend out of the room. The redhead glanced once at the broken Sitar before concentrating back to Demyx.

Axel guided Demyx through the corridors heading towards Roxas' room. He kept on talking to Demyx and trying to calm him down but the Nocturne didn't stop crying. Suddenly Roxas came towards them. "Axel! You never know what's been done!" The Keyblader shouted little fuming until he noticed the musician. "Demyx...? Oh my god! What's happened?" He straight off asked.

Axel sighed. "Can we get to your room?" He only questioned. Roxas nodded and turned around. The Keyblader kept on glancing at Demyx little worriedly during the walk. Once Axel sat down to the floor with Demyx, the Flurry noticed something. "Oh hell..."

Roxas sighed. "Yeah. That's what I was gonna tell. Dunno who's behind that but I'm gonna find that bad guy!" The Keyblader fumed but calmed down quite quickly. "What's happened to Demyx?"

Axel sighed again while trying to comfort the crying musician as well as he could. "Let's just say that your Keyblades look lot better than Demyx's Sitar." Axel whispered and only got his broken friend to cry even harder. Roxas stared shocked.

The youngster cursed a little under his breath before hugging the crying Sitarist. "It'll be OK, Dem..." Roxas whispered but Demyx shook his head.

"It's never going to be OK!" Demyx exclaimed and was going to look desperately at Roxas when his eyes landed on the two broken Keyblades. "Roxas...? Oh no..." Demyx whispered before fresh tears formed into his eyes. "Who the hell's doing this!" Demyx screamed before burying his face back into Axel's chest.

Roxas sighed. "It's not that bad... I can fix it... With glue and bandage?" Roxas replied with a slight sad grin. Demyx chuckled slightly at the idea but that was short help before he started to cry hard again.

The Keyblader tried real hard to help Axel to calm the Nocturne down but it wasn't easy task. "You know, it's little funny how you two act so differently in same kind of situation." Axel mused a little sadly.

Roxas glanced at him surprised. "What do you mean?" He questioned slightly frowning.

"Dem's broken as hell and you're fuming with rage. Both got something important broken..." Axel started to explain. Demyx rose off a little and glanced at Axel.

"I am mad but... That Sitar..." He whispered before breaking down again. Axel sighed but hugged the musician again.

"Sshh... I know, Dem, I know..." He whispered quietly. They sat for a while in silence, well in silence except for Demyx's crying. Suddenly something really idiotic came into Axel's mind. "I think I just realized one little thing..." Axel whispered before he realized that he actually should've kept his mouth shut.

Both Demyx and Roxas got little curious. Demyx rose off a little and looked at Axel. "And what's that?" Roxas questioned. Axel was slightly startled and started to stutter.

"Um... Nothing... Actually it was nothing." Axel replied but got already both of his friends too curious about things. The redhead eventually sighed. "This is seriously something stupid..." He whispered but Roxas and Demyx kept on pestering him to tell it out.

The redhead sighed again. "I thought that if it ever came to Demyx that he'd have to choose between the two of us and his Sitar, I thought that he'd choose the Sitar." Axel whispered. Both Demyx and Roxas stared at Axel for a while before the musician glared at him.

"You idiot! Jerk! How could you say something like that!" Demyx screamed and whacked Axel at the back of the Flurry's head. Axel yelped in shock and didn't have time to stop Demyx from storming out of the room. Roxas stared shocked at Axel before dashing after Demyx.

Axel sighed sadly and sat in Roxas' room for a while. "I'm such an idiot..." He muttered before standing up and leaving the room. "Better start looking for the bad guy... I'm so going to make that asshole regret his doing..." Axel muttered while starting his search.

Roxas caught up with Demyx in the Hall of Empty Melodies. "Demyx...?" Roxas questioned while watching at the crying Nocturne. Demyx only glanced at Roxas before sighing.

"You do know that I would always choose you and Axel over my Sitar, right?" He questioned quietly. Roxas nodded and went to sit down next to Demyx.

"Of course I know. Axel was just being an idiot. He never thinks before he talks." Roxas chuckled a little. "Besides, Axel knows it too."

Demyx sighed and nodded. "My Sitar... It..." He whispered before crashing down again. Roxas sighed sadly while carefully hugging his crying friend.

"Sshh... I know, Dem." Roxas replied quietly.

While Roxas tried to help Demyx and Axel was trying to find the bad guy, Marluxia was sitting in Zexion's room and laughed quite hard. The Schemer only chuckled a little but wasn't amused at all. "That is so awesome! Did you see that idiotic water wuss? Such a cry-baby!" Marluxia half shouted while laughing. Zexion only nodded.

The two of them were watching a TV-screen that was shared in two different windows. The first one showed Demyx's room and the other Roxas'. In both of the rooms was a small camera that was connected to the TV-screen of Zexion's room.

"This is so perfect! The best way to get back at that firefly is to go through his friends." Marluxia mused grinning. "Should've done this so much earlier..." He whispered before something came to his mind. "Ya think I could get a copy of the video?"

Zexion sighed but nodded. "Great! I gotta go now. Larx is coming soon and she'll crack for this!" Marluxia half shouted before dashing out of the room.

Zexion shut the TV and glanced around his room. _"Forgive me..."_

Axel had no luck what so ever to find the bad guy. Roxas stuck to Demyx's side to try and help him as much as he could. The Nocturne didn't really eat much at that day. And he went to bed crying. Axel and Roxas suggested they'd stay with the Nocturne but Demyx declined.

Roxas stayed with Axel during that night. Neither really had any of interest of sleeping but both did fall asleep during the night. At the next day the duo woke up to a happy squeal and more than to that, to the fact that someone was trying real hard to wake them up. "Axel! Roxas! Wake up!" Someone kept on screaming.

Axel groaned a little while opening his eyes. "Dem...?" He questioned while slightly yawning. Roxas sat up and rubbed at his eyes to wake up. "What's..." Axel started before he just stared.

Demyx was beaming with happiness and he half pushed the blue Sitar straight to Axel. "This! I found my Sitar intact from my room! There was no marks of what it looked like yesterday!" Demyx shouted while nearly dancing in the room. Roxas and Axel stared shocked at the musician before Axel jumped out of the bed and straight off hugged the happy Nocturne

"Oh my god! I'm so freaking happy for ya!" Axel screamed while half dancing with his two years younger friend. Demyx laughed. Roxas joined them once he got over the first shock.

Once the trio had calmed down and checked Roxas' Keyblades which also were found intact from the youngster's room, they were nearly overjoyed again. After calming down once again, the trio was sitting at Roxas' room.

Demyx plugged at his Sitar happily while Roxas admired his Keyblades. Axel just watched at both of his friends with a happy smile on his face. "Ya know, this wasn't all I wanted to tell..." Demyx started with a happy smile.

"I don't think there'd be anything that could make this day happier." Axel whispered. Demyx chuckled. "But, tell it out anyways, will ya?" Axel continued with a grin.

Demyx nodded and took out a piece of paper. "Found it from my table." Demyx explained while giving it to Axel. The Flurry took it slightly frowning before chuckling. He passed the note to Roxas who quite soon grinned. "You wanna think a way to get back at him?" Demyx asked nonchalantly.

"You bet I do." Axel replied and Roxas nodded.

"Though so... Though, I think we should leave Zexy out of the trouble. He wasn't exactly along the whole thing and he did return things back to the way they were supposed to be and told Marlu out." Demyx stated while closing his eyes to concentrate on his Sitar.

Axel and Roxas nodded. "I can take that. You two got anything good for him?" Roxas questioned with a grin. Demyx only shrugged and Axel started to think hard yet shaking his head. Roxas only nodded while lowering his gaze back to the two Keyblades on his lap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

And again, prank ideas are more than welcomed! Thank You!


	29. Water Forms in Wrong Place

A/N: I don't own anything else than the idea for the story.

Have fun!

Oh, and this idea came from Kiexa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Pranks:  
**

**Water Forms in Wrong Place  
**

Demyx was sitting in his training room. He had his Sitar out and a glass of water in front of him. Closing his eyes, the Nocturne started to concentrate. He had been practicing with his element for several weeks now and was getting better.

Playing a soft tune and taking a control of the water in the glass, Demyx raised it out of the glass. Slowly but carefully he started to form it into a miniature human. The water form started to dance on the floor.

While getting little bolder with the form, Demyx started to try and call out water but instead of actually creating water out of nowhere, he found sources of water. Following it, he started to search for a way of getting it out. And then he found a way out.

The sudden scream jolted Demyx out of his concentration and the small water form crashed to the ground. And then someone screamed his name quite angrily. Demyx jumped to his feet little startled. The door to his training room was slammed open and Vexen stormed inside quite fuming.

"Demyx!" He started while glaring at the slightly whimpering musician. "Do you think that was fun?" Vexen shouted angrily. Demyx looked confused at him.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything!" Demyx protested little fearfully. Vexen sighed.

"You claim you didn't do a water snake into my lab when I went to wash my hands?" The scientist questioned. Demyx frowned.

"I wouldn't do such a thing! Besides, I was practicing with my small water clone." Demyx replied and pointed to the small water puddle on the floor. Vexen sighed, nodded and left the room.

Demyx sat down and tried to calm down. Carefully he started plug his Sitar's strings once again and put the small water clone alive. While relaxing and starting to enjoy his time again, Demyx closed his eyes to try and get the water clone bigger once again.

And he found more of water once again. Following it, Demyx frowned a little. Why was it trapped into a small pipe? Leaving his water clone off for a little bit, the Nocturne started to concentrate on the new water place he found. He followed it and brought it out once again.

The young musician lost his concentration again when he heard someone scream once again. Demyx gulped. He had bad feeling about this. The Sitarist carefully put his instrument to the ground and waited.

It didn't take long before still slightly wet Xigbar came to his training room. "Demyx..." He started. Demyx gulped.

"Um... Yeah?" He replied and tried to sound braver than he felt. Xigbar sighed.

"You gotta keep your practice inside these walls." The Freeshooter stated and Demyx nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out... Um... What did happen?" Demyx answered little sadly.

"You brought a small water creature out of a toilet in my bathroom." The sniperist told little annoyed. Demyx blinked before laughing. "Damn it, Demyx! It isn't funny!" Xigbar barked and startled the currently newest member of the Organization.

"...Sorry..." Demyx whispered. Xigbar sighed once again before leaving the room. Once the young musician had once again calmed down from the shock, he started to think. And soon his face was lit up with a smile.

Demyx took up his precious Sitar again and started to play it quite happily. This time the small water puddle was forgotten. Demyx closed his eyes and concentrated into the pipes inside the castle.

The musician was so into his work that he didn't hear the door open. Axel peeked into the room with a slight smile on his face. "Hey, Dem!" The Flurry called and startled the number Nine quite badly.

"Axel! Don't do that!" Demyx exclaimed little frowning. Axel chuckled and walked into the room. Demyx sighed but smiled at his friend. "What brings you here?" He questioned.

"Oh, just got off from my mission and thought to check up on you." Axel answered and sat down next to him. "So, what are you doing?"

Demyx nodded and took once a deep breath. "I'm actually practicing but..." Demyx started before trailing off.

"But what?" Axel inquired little interested. Demyx grinned.

"Got a good prank... " Demyx started before nearly bouncing at his friend. "I got an idea! You wanna be part of it?" Demyx exclaimed happily eyes shining.

Axel chuckled while pushing his friend off. "Why not. What ya got in your mind?" He replied with a smile. Demyx grinned and whispered something into the Flurry's ear. Axel nodded and grinning left the room.

Demyx closed his eyes again and started to concentrate into his work. This time he knew what he was doing. And this time he didn't get startled when people screamed. Demyx only grinned and trusted that Axel could get the message to right place.

And as it came out, the Superior came down to Demyx's practicing room. "Number Nine." Xemnas started. Demyx looked up to him as innocently as he could. The leader sighed. "Fine, you get your own pool... It'll just take some time get it done..."

Right after that he left the room. Axel, who had followed the Superior, winked to Demyx before leaving. Demyx was more than happy. Finally he could fully practice with his element. All he had to do anymore was to wait for the pool to get done.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I'd be truly happy if you left even a short review! Thanks!

You can leave an anonymous review but the review reply will be on my profile unless you have either one of the two options:

1) Account at here (just write down your penname)

2) Account at DeviantArt (just write down your penname)

With either one written on your review, I will leave you a reply. Thank You! =)

Oh, and I do accept flames too but they're going for Axel's amusement or Demyx's practise. :P

After at least one review, I will update the story! =)

And Prank ideas are always welcomed! =D


	30. Shaving Hair

A/N: I don't own anything else than the idea for the story.

Have fun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Pranks:****  
**

**Shaving Hair****  
**

Night of mischief. That was the name Demyx and Axel gave to the midnight of both eight of eight and ninth of eight as well as to the midnight of eight of ninth and ninth of ninth. Their months, their dates. That was all they cared about.

And at that one year, they only had one night of mischief since they only did the pranks when both were at the castle. But that year Axel got a mission for the other nights which only landed them with one night of mischief.

The night between eight and ninth of eight the duo was walking around with scissors, razor and some shaving foam. Grins on their faces, the team walked into the first victim's room. The room they entered was numbered with Roman numeral eleven.

Marluxia was sleeping peacefully in his bed when Axel and Demyx entered as quietly as mice. They glanced at each other before grinning from ear to ear. Payback time! That was what they thought while carefully starting their work.

Once they left the room, they had hard time not to laugh out loud. Snickering, the prankers moved on. Their next victim had had nothing against them but their next plan just was too tempting not to put on work. The victim they went for was sleeping behind door with Roman numeral three on it.

For this one, they needed the razor and shaving foam. Demyx handled the cleaning while Axel did the dirty work. Hardly holding their laughter, the Flurry and the Nocturne exited the room. Axle created portal once far enough from their victim and Demyx followed.

Once in safety of far enough from their victims, they started to laugh. "Oh my god! That was so awesome!" Demyx half shouted between his laughter. Axel only nodded while laughing as hard as he could. "Tomorrow's going to be great!"

"Yeah, I know! And Marlu can only blame himself for this." Axel replied while slowly recovering from the laughing. Demyx nodded. "A shame Rox wasn't along with us..."

Demyx still chuckled a little but nodded. "Well, it's better for him. We'll be in big trouble for this one..." Demyx mused and Axel nodded.

"Guess you're right." He whispered before sighing. "Maybe we should head to bed, don't ya think?" Axel continued. Demyx nodded and yawned.

"Why not. See you tomorrow, then. Good night, Ax." Demyx answered while creating a dark portal.

"Sleep well." The Flurry replied while creating his own portal into his room. The duo was quite soon asleep.

At next day they woke up to hear a girlish scream. Both Axel and Demyx grinned when they heard it. Marluxia. The duo was in a flash out of their room and fully clothed. Once out of their rooms, they high-fived. "Oh yeah!" Axel cheered. Demyx chuckled.

Suddenly there was another scream, but not as girly. "Xaldin..." Demyx whispered and Axel nodded.

"You want to run?" Axel questioned while carefully starting to inch out of the floor. Demyx nodded. "Any ideas where to head?" The Flurry asked slightly hesitating.

"If you want to head to Atlantica... Then that's the place." Demyx replied while gulping. Axel nodded.

"Sounds really good..." He whispered and Demyx created a dark portal just when both Marluxia and Xaldin screamed their names. "Better go now..." Axel urged and Demyx nodded while dashing through the portal Axel right behind him.

They swam quite far before stopping. "You think we'd be safe for now?" Demyx questioned little worriedly. Axel sighed.

"You're the water wielder in here... You should know." The fire wielder replied. Demyx sighed but closed his eyes and started to concentrate. After a while he opened his eyes and nodded.

"This is a good place. Zexion won't find us and we can stay out of sight long enough..." Demyx explained. Axel nodded while carefully going to sit down to a rock. Demyx followed him and called out his Sitar. "Just to pass the time..." He whispered. Axel nodded with a smile on his face. The Flurry closed his eyes and started to listen to Demyx's playing.

Back at the castle, Marluxia had new hairstyle. Half of his hair was shaved off but not as one would believe. It was done on like a chess board. Just squares of pink hair was on his head.

Xaldin then again refused to show his head out of his room. The sideburns he had had were gone as well as half of his hair. The hair was done to several Mohawk lines.

Of course, Marluxia's haircut was Axel's handwork while Xaldin's was Demyx's idea. The shaving of Xaldin's sideburns was idea from both Axel and Demyx. And the reason both victims knew who was behind the work was, that they left something to tell them off... Axel burned few of Marluxia's flowers and on one of Xaldin's lances had slight burn mark. Demyx on the other hand drowned few of Marluxia's flowers and put some rust on the same lance as Axel burned.

In the end the duo stayed out of the castle long enough that the prank was forgotten and the rest were actually starting to worry about them. That was a way of getting out of the trouble... Yet it never stopped the victims if they wanted to get even with them on the pranks...

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I'd be truly happy if you left even a short review! Thanks!

You can leave an anonymous review but the review reply will be on my profile unless you have either one of the two options:

1) Account at here (just write down your penname)

2) Account at DeviantArt (just write down your penname)

With either one written on your review, I will leave you a reply. Thank You! =)

Oh, and I do accept flames too but they're going for Axel's amusement or Demyx's practise. :P

After at least one review, I will update the story! =)


	31. Sleepwalking

A/N: I don't own anything else than the idea for the story.

Have fun!

This idea came from Sekisetsu Komoriuta. Thank You!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Pranks:****  
**

**Sleepwalking****  
**

Axel lay on his bed wide awake. It was well past the midnight, closer to three o'clock. He sighed and sat up knowing that Demyx would've fallen asleep by now. The Flurry had found out on the hard way that the poor Nocturne was actually afraid of dark. It had come up during a short black-out. Larxene had crashed the electricity from the castle.

Demyx had come to him during the night saying that he hated darkness. Axel didn't press on about the subject but he guessed that Demyx had meant to say he'd hate the black-out and not darkness. But this wasn't yet all that confirmed his suspicions. It was the part that he had once walked accidentally into Demyx's room at one night after a mission and found the kid wide awake around two in the morning and shaking like a leaf.

Axel sighed again but decided to put his work on use. He had it done few times before and it had worked quite well even though Demyx had had his suspicions about it. Axel took once a deep breath and left to handle his slight plan.

Demyx had finally fallen asleep. He was afraid of darkness more than anything in his life even though he's life had been quite good for the past five years. The Nocturne heard a slight knock from his door but that didn't wake him up. Suddenly the bed shifted a little and Demyx groaned but still didn't wake up.

The young musician woke up when someone hugged him from behind and snuggled as close to him as possible. Demyx's eyes shot open in fright and he stiffed for a while. It took him quite some time before he calmed down and started to think clearly. There was only one person who could warm up the people around him quite fast.

Demyx gulped once and carefully rose upwards to look beside him. He sighed in relief when he recognized Axel. Smiling, Demyx snuggled little closer to Axel and it didn't take long before he was fully asleep again.

Once Demyx had fallen back asleep, Axel sighed. He had already been little worried that Demyx would notice him faking. The Flurry smiled and carefully pulled the Nocturne as close to himself as possible.

Axel woke up first in the morning. Demyx had moved slightly during the night and was lying on Axel's chest. The Flurry smiled and carefully moved few strands of the sleeping musician's hair off of his face. Axel took once a deep breath and closed his eyes while keeping his arms around the sleeping Nocturne.

Demyx woke up quite soon after Axel but he didn't open his eyes yet. He didn't move at all but let his mind wander. _"I just wonder if Axel's was actually fooling sleepwalking last night… Or has he actually gotten the wrong room after a mission like I do sometimes… Did he even have a mission last night? Oh, well, I'll find out when he wakes up and I'll get up… Not that I'd like to get up now…."_

After a short while Demyx yawned a little and carefully sat up while slightly stretching. Axel opened his eyes when he noticed Demyx move. He watched smiling while Demyx woke up slowly. "Morning, Dem." Axel called quietly.

Demyx stopped in middle of stretching. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Axel. "Uh… Morning…" The Nocturne replied before smiling. "Sleepwalking or faking? Not that I'd care." He continued.

Axel smirked. "Would you believe if I told I sleepwalked?" He questioned. Demyx frowned for a while before grinning.

"You can always try." The musician stated before he lay back down over Axel's chest. Axel chuckled but circled his arms around the musician. Demyx sighed happily while closing his eyes.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I'd be truly happy if you left even a short review! Thanks!

You can leave an anonymous review but the review reply will be on my profile unless you have either one of the two options:

1) Account at here (just write down your penname)

2) Account at DeviantArt (just write down your penname)

With either one written on your review, I will leave you a reply. Thank You! =)

Oh, and I do accept flames too but they're going for Axel's amusement or Demyx's practise. :P

After at least one review, I will update the story! =)


End file.
